Winning a Swan's Heart
by reginalocksley
Summary: The Nerd Project is an annual event where the teenage royalty compete to win the heart of a student they deem unfit. Yes, a nasty game to play with people's feelings, but Regina Mills simply didn't care. Maybe she might start to when it comes to Emma Swan. Who will win this Swan's heart?
1. The Nerd Project

**AU for the TV show OUAT, mainly swanqueen but includes other ships. In future chapters may include sensitive scenes and intimacy.**

 _ **The Nerd Project**_

Yes, Regina Mills was most certainly a bitch; however that didn't stop absolutely everyone adoring her. Girls envied her flawless figure and would turn green at the sight of her perfect complexion. Boys would drop to their knees in admiration of her beauty and drawl approvingly at her curves. Even teachers would stare as they heard the tap of stiletto shoes strutting down the narrow corridors, leading to the beauty wearing them regally. The only person who felt rather differently was Emma Swan, whom disagreed with the previous statements, she far from adored the famous school prodigy.

It was a Tuesday morning when Emma decide to raise from her slumber, awakening to the loud tunes of 45 Spacer blasting out of her phones alarm clock, and her mothers voice echoing from downstairs. Picking herself up, stretching out trying to wake herself up for the long day ahead, she slipped off her dinosaur pyjamas and stood.

Gazing at her bare body in the mirror she turned away at the visible bruise grazing her ribs from yesterday's Football match, where she was tackled to the ground trying to score the winning goal.

Tossing on her usual style of skinny black jeans and a flannel, she painted her face with makeup and tied her blonde locks into a messy bun. Flying downstairs to greet her mother and father good morning, she was met with two grins, and a warm hug from her mum. She had placed waffles on the kitchen counter for both her and her dad.

The Swan family were a sweet bunch, it included Mary Margret, David and their only child Emma. Mary Margret was a kind lady, pure and loyal, she worked as a nursery teacher and was completely devoted to children. David on the other hand worked as the town sheriff, fighting crime was what he did, Emma and himself similar in every way. Both loved sport and played video games together each night; truth be told the Swan house seemed to have 2 children not just the one.

All three Swan's inhaled their meals while making light conversation, 'So Emma you ready for me to whip your teenage butt at baseball in the garden tonight? I call your mum as fielder,' David smirked

Mary Margret rolled her eyes, 'the only butt that's going down is yours sheriff, girls are so much better than boys, and we outnumber you loser.'

'Seems like I better get my batting arm ready, we will so thrash you dad', Emma grinned whilst clearing away her plate and placing her boots over her feet.

'Did you ever doubt we wouldn't Emma?' The two girls high fixed and Emma gave a quick goodbye already running late.

Pelting to her best friend and only friend Ruby's, who lived in the local dinner with her Granny, she stormed in red faced the bell clanged and she was faced with an unimpressed frown from the leggy brunette. Knowing her best friend was far from happy she tried pulling her Swan cheek, 'looking hot as always Rubes, we trying to impress that new Chinese student? Mulan was it?'

Emma was all but knowing that Ruby had fallen fast for the Asian beauty, she was feisty and definitely knew how to fight her battles. Giving her friend a dirty look Ruby gave as good as she got, 'wanna start Swan? I will hunt you down and eat you for breakfast. You're just jealous that I out gayed your flannel thirty today.'

Giving her friend a shove The leggy brunette quickly ran off, chased by Emma's blonde locks flying through the air, arriving right outside the school entrance. Emma sighed staring at the building in front of her and then to her friend, 'ready for another day in hell Rubes?'

'Ready to spend the day hearing you moan you mean?' It was true Emma was a moaner they both chuckled.

* * *

Entering the corridors of Storybrooke high was always a torturous time and as Emma Swan stood outside her locker, which was decorated in football logos and pictures of her footballer idols, she grimaced watching all the other students go about their daily routines. Truth be told Emma did not like people, Ruby was an exception. She knew people like that boy Killian who gawked at her in science, Belle who played football alongside her and Ruby, but that was it really. Whilst Emma contemplated the terror of high school, just how as soon as she left she would only be keeping in touch with two people, voices suddenly hushed and so did her thoughts.

The usual sway of hips approached her as olive skin beamed, cropped brown hair swayed behind the perfectly moulded figure of Regina Mills. She was followed by her partner in crime Maleficent, who's blonde hair always formed perfect curls and lips as red as cherries. Just behind followed Cruella and Ursula, you could differentiate the two as Cruella had black thick eyebrows and dip dyed black and white hair, both stunning yet scarily nasty. Without a doubt everyone wanted to be them, even Emma wouldn't denying at she admired the outside of each, just not so much the inside. They were The Queens.

Ruby had gone off to the library with Belle. Belle was a complete lover of books and English, if she could she would spend all day reading. Ruby however was not and only went along so she could get a sly peep at the hot librarian and flirt with anyone that had a pulse. That meant Emma Swan was left alone.

Bowing her head she waited for the four pairs of legs to pass before she finally looked up in shame but she did so too soon and met Regina's gaze. The brunette locked eyes with her, narrowing brown globes. She stopped.

Trying to hide her fear Emma stupidly kept eye contact. Regina seemed surprised and got closer to Emma right in her face, 'Nice shirt, looks like someone got up on the boy side today.'

Emma's anger was fuelled, 'Wait who are you? 'Gina was it? See you brought your minions too, hi guys,' Emma stupidly waved and was greeted with shocked faces.

'How dare you speak to me like that,' Regina stood back fuming. A boy spectating piped in, 'seems like Regina isn't as perfect as she thought. Go Swan!'

The crowd formed starting chanting Emma's name and Regina stormed off in a huff quickly followed by the other queen's.

A sense of pride filled Emma and she sent a quick text to Ruby: 'Just got my name chanted for standing up to Mills lmao, see you in English mother fucker.'

She felt her pocket vibrate with an instant reply from Ruby; 'I'm sorry I wasn't their next time I will slice the bitches! Don't forget we have the annual 'The Nerd Project' assembly hosted by Queen B herself!'

Crab nuggets. Emma completely forgot, today was the day the queens chose whose heart they would try to win over. You see one year Regina, Mal, Cruella and Ursula decided it would be funny to chose the least liked person and try and get them to pick one of them to go on the ultimate date with them. It started off as a joke but soon became an annual event the whole school took part in. Teachers at Storybrooke high really didn't care about their students and knew nothing about emotion let alone caring.

Emma had been too distracted to think about who they might pick this year, last year it was Sneezy, he chose Ursula. Everyone was pretty sure she threatened him and his safety though. Each year they chose a boy so Emma never really cared, but this year she wasn't so sure. I mean after Regina and Mal were caught kissing at a party the other month who knew what could happen. However, Emma's dibs were on the girl Blue, she was pretty weird, Emma didn't care for her after she grassed her up to Mr Gold about cheating in a test. But after the little stunt Emma pulled she wasn't so sure...

Nerves calmed she made her way to first lesson, composed herself and was ready for the day to come.

* * *

The day seemed to drag on forever. In math she sat behind Regina's rather dumb love interest, Robin, his face was interesting but he really was not. At one point in class he actually asked if the symbol pie actually was edible. Seems like Regina got herself a real catch, it was an odd pairing as Regina was rather intelligent herself, she never failed to get an A. Maybe that was just because of her pushy mother Mayor Mills. The high school princess was ace at all areas of school, especially Spanish and politics. As leader of the school board and prefect no one really doubted the teen royalty's abilities.

Next was English where ruby and herself passed notes over Sister Astrid's intriguing look and when they say intriguing they really mean daft. Beetle herself had her head down the whole lesson, ruby simply copying her while making sketches of love hearts with Mulan's name in. No one had ever caught Ruby's attention quite like Mulan, they had already gone on two dates, Emma had never seen her best friend beam so brightly.

Third lesson was art where she had to tolerate her own poor attempt and drawing a stick man and the company of Regina Mills, who was without her fellow partners in crime in this lesson. She always surprised Emma in art, there were no nasty digs or rude comments to anyone she was just a normal person, Regina simply painted. Maybe it was because she was without a crowd to entertain or some other bizarre reason, but Emma was thankful none the less. In fact if it wasn't Regina Mills creating those pieces of work she may go as far to say her artwork was incredible. That's Regina for you, what a bitch.

Finally came assembly where the big announcement would finally be revealed. Sitting herself alongside Ruby, Mulan and Belle towards the back, Emma slouched already feeling potty for the poor soul whom would be used as a simple toy for the queens to play with, it was morally wrong.

Scoffing as Regina entered the stage wearing a short pencil skirt, revealing cry top and bare legged. Followed by Mal in a tight leather jacket with black jeans and vest, everyone gaped in ore. Then followed Cruella with her traditional fur coat and leather pants, which displayed her peach bottom and perfect figure. Ursula wore a baggy tee and jeans, simple yet effective. No one could deny the girls knew their fashion and always looked immaculate; the stage lighting high later this perfectly in the auditorium.

A voice then spoke out from the mouth of Regina Mills, every t perfect and h pronounced just so, how forced. 'You all know why you are here dears, so let's cut to the chase. The annual nerd project starts as soon as the name is called. Each suitor out of myself, Mal Page, Cruella De Vil and Ursula Poseidon are playing to win the hand of one of you for a date that will never be forgotten.' She took a breath, 'Bets will be collected at reception. May the odds be ever in your favour.' The crowd chuckled as she gave a wink and Emma reciprocated with a roll of her eyes.

'Now we have already chosen a lucky girl', Mal started and the whole crowd gasped, 'she doesn't seem so fond of us, but we like a challenge.'

A member of the crowd interrupted, 'who the hell wouldn't like you guys?!'

Cruella chuckled, 'oh I know darling it's such a shame, cute little thing too.'

'The one and only...' Regina butted in, 'Marian Locksley.' Everyone fell silent, Emma let out a sigh of relief glad that another year of escape had passed. Mr Gold then went over to Regina and whispered in her ear, which made her clear her throat awkwardly.

'Sorry wrong person,' she said exchanging papers with him, she let out a cough. I mean to say, the one and only Emma Swan.'

Pe drying turned to face the wide eyed girl, who was full of shock, Regina smirked amused by her reaction.

'Get ready Miss Swan.'


	2. Get ready

**Chapter 2 up, please leave reviews and favourite and follow. I hope you are liking it so far Guys!**

 _ **Get Ready**_

'Get ready.' Those words echoed through Emma's head as she got ready for school once again, chewing on her bear claw as she forked at another piece, lost in thought. Would she really be made to do this? It was them, the queens. Sure Emma didn't know them personally but she knew enough to know none of them were her types of people, let alone her type. She chewed on another piece as her dad entered the kitchen.

'Hey munchkin, why you up so early?' David asked curious to why his daughter was for one first up.

Emma simply replied with a shrug, 'thought it was about time I actually left space to get ready this time.' David looked suspiciously and let it slide, 'good shots yesterday, you and your mother definitely beat me this time. She really knows how to cheat.'

Letting out a giggle, her dad always knew how to cheer her up as she pictured yesterday's baseball antics, but then David piped in with a much less happy subject.

'I saw your report card on the side this morning,' Emma got ready for the worst but was surprised, 'well done kid A in physical ed!'

Giving her dad a hearty smile as her mind was soon forgetting the words that had been swirling round her head all night, 'get ready'. Noticing the time she quickly got up out of her seat, 'crap nuggets I better get to Ruby's, see ya dad, have a good day!'

Already half way out the door throwing on her bag and coat she made her way to Ruby's in her usual routine. Knots still tying in her tummy as she regretted ever waking up for today.

* * *

Going to her usual spot outside her locker Emma ignored the glares and murmurs surrounding her, as she put her books into her locker she felt an arm come around her, the scent of vanilla filling her nostrils. Distinct gasps came from the hall. Emma took a deep breath.

'Morning Emma,' Cruella husked, Emma turned her head to face the beautiful girl. People screamed a little too loudly watching the charade take place. Cruella gave a wink, which caused even more screaming, but then focused her attention back on Emma.

'Get off me,' Emma stated more than asked.

'Feisty, I like it,' she whispered into Emma's hair with a smirk. She sighed grabbing her books for next lesson, before she knew it however Cruella was carrying them for her and even went as far to take off her jacket and place it on Emma's shoulders.

For a while she stood examining the book, 'oh come on Emma we all know this class is a bore, why don't you and me get out of here and go do something really fun? Just you and me?' She moved her hand lower on her back. Emma's eye began to twitch and in reaction pinched Cruella's hand.

'Ow babe why did you do that?' She faked a tear, Emma rolled her eyes and slammed her locker shut heading to class. 'Where are you going? The exit is that way sweetness.'

'I didn't say I'm coming with you,' Emma huffed still walking away. 'Aw come on you gotta be a rebel sometimes princess.' She begged and Emma totally ignored her but then felt her arms snake around her waist causing Emma to come to a dead stop.

'You look beautiful today,' Cruella buried her head into Emma's neck, giving her short kisses up her neck, causing her to shiver. Everyone around them stopped and stared; Emma could feel death glares from both boys and girls around them.

Emma opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by the sound of Cruella yelling, 'Get off me Mal!' Turning around she saw Mal Page grabbing a hold of Cruella's neck. When Emma stopped to look at them, Mal whispered something in to the other girls ear which made her stop squirming and stood still. Mal looked up to face me with her dark hazel eyes.

'You can yell at her when she's touching you like that,' she stated.

Eyes glued to Emma, "Sorry." She only manage to croak out. Mal let out a sigh and looked around them and Emma did too. She realised that almost the whole school was circling the two of them.

'Shouldn't you guys be in class by now?' She yelled they nod and carried on.

'Bye.' She said to Emma and dragged Cruella with her to class, leaving her with kids swarming to their homeroom. She heard the bell but was still in a daze, Mal didn't seem like a bad girl like everyone says. Wait. She's trying to win her heart Emma reminded herself. Running to class she ponders about the stunt that just happened.

* * *

Emma walks into the Queen's home room; luxury red velvet couches fit enough for 10 people, encircled by a glass table filled with drinks and snacks, a huge kitchen, the room classed with lilac. Definitely royal.

'So what do you think?' Mal said, going to the fridge to grab a water bottle.

'I'm impressed, it's pretty cool.' Emma said truthfully. She nodded and sat down on the velvet couch. It was silent; an awkward one too. Emma regretted sighing as Mal heard and must of assumed she was bored.

'Want to watch a movie or something?' She asked, Emma nodded feeling her cheeks burn. She heard a chuckle, 'can I sit next to you?'

Emma nodded again giving approval, she laughed and held Emma's hand sitting next to her closely. Emma's heart didn't skip, she simply followed Mal's movements. Mal slipped her arm behind Emma and brought her hand down to her waist.

Slapping her hand away, she snapped, 'just because Cruella did it doesn't mean you can too.' Taken aback Mal looked down at her feet and frowned. 'Sorry, I won't do it again...'

'I didn't mean to yell at you sorry,' Emma sighed in her awkward position. She looked up and smirked, 'apologies accepted?' Mal asked with high hopes in her voice. Emma nodded and muttered something Mal couldn't quite hear. Just then the door flew open and in walked Cruella and Ursula.

'Emma!' Cruella exclaimed, coming to give Emma a tight hug but she just gave her a pat on the back, which disappointed her.

'Emma,' She heard Ursula say, 'I'm glad you found our home room, I completely forgot to tell you about it.' She started rubbing her neck and smiled.

'Good job darling, you had one job and already fucked it up.' Cruella joked and started laughing.

Ursula gave an obviously fake laugh, 'Ha. Ha. Very funny.' She said which caused Emma to giggle a little, which made all of them smile except Mal.

'Hey where's Regina?' Ursula asked to no one particular.

'I haven't seen her yet today,' Mal replied.

Cruella chimed in, 'I think her parents are away and she needed to do some paper work for them or something.'

Emma raised an eyebrow 'Paperwork?' They stare at her like she just got hit by a bus or something 'What?' She questioned.

'You don't know anything about Regina do you?' Ursula asks; leaning on a pillar, Emma shook her head and Ursula chuckled.

'It's pretty long so I'll cut to the chase' she said. Emma jumped over to the couch and patted the seat next to her, triggering Ursula to sit by herself. She smiled and sat down.

'Well, you see Regina comes from a rich family; Her mother the mayor is always on the go; Her father always helped so Regina's parents hardly spend any time at home since their always on the go, Regina learned to take responsibility and take care of any paperwork or anything formal, but lately she's been distant from us, she would either be too busy or she would be asleep.' Ursula explained. "Even though Regina goes through tough times she's always there for us so we realized that we all looked up to her. She's never been good enough for her parents.'

It got silent after that.

'Basically she grew up too fast?' Emma asked slowly, they all nodded and Emma sighed looking at Regina in a new light.

'Don't tell Regina we told you this,' Cruella warned 'she'll kill us.' Emma gave her a faint smile. 'Don't worry your secret is safe with me." Regina had no one to lean on? No one to stand with? No one to love? That's horrible.

 _'_ How about we go visit her?' Ursula asked.

'Yeah right, she doesn't like people coming in her house when shes working,' Cruella replied 'Remember?'

Ursula groaned and sunk down on the couch, Emma looked at Mal but her back was turned and she kept on watching the movie.

'Emma,' Ursula turned to me 'Do you want to come?' Emma looked at her like she was crazy but Emma simply nodded and she smiled.

'Good, we can use Emma as an excuse to visit her,' Ursula said with glee 'She'll have to let us come in.'

Cruella smiled in agreement while Mal just stood at the side; shrugging her shoulders. Emma had a feeling Mal didn't want to go, but she came to the conclusion that was just her assumption. Emma stood there as the girls got their matching jackets.

What did Emma Swan get herself into?

* * *

Regina stood at her doorway over hearing someone continuing their conversation with her mother.

'Yes ma'am.' She hears him say 'Of course I'll tell her.' Regina heard him mumble and then started hearing sharp footsteps. Gasping she ran to her bed and jumped on it. She was still in her pyjamas so pretended to sleep. Roughing her brown locks of hair and stayed there with the warm blanket on top of her body and closed her eyes. Laying on her side, arms cross; She heard soft footsteps and the door flashed open.

The person stood still for a second then proceeded to talk on the phone, 'Ma'am I believe she's asleep.' A familiar voice echoed throughout the room. Regina kept still making sure he didn't notice.

'Yes ma'am,' He said 'I'll do so right away.' The person walked over more and hovered above Regina, looking down. She quickly shut her eyes as the person gently shook her.

'Mistress Mills.' The person singed 'Wake up, please.' Regina groaned, wanting him to go away. The person chuckled and continued to shake her; she gradually open her brown eyes and saw her butler Sydney.

'What is it?' She groaned again; Regina was also a very good actor. 'Ma'am, Your mother wants to speak to you.' eyes widen and she started to shake; he handed me the phone and rubbed Regina's back, knowing how nervous she was.

'H-hello?'

* * *

'What. Is. This.' Emma said, staring at a black and white car parked in front of the school.

'A car darling.' Cruella replied with a grin plastered on her face. She climbed into the driver's seat and rolled down the window "Get in." She added.

Emma was hesitant, 'do you want to go to Regina's house or not sweetie?' Emma climbed in. The smell of fresh cinnamon hit her nostrils. Tucking her head under the car and then hopped in. Clicked the seat belt on and slammed the door. 'Better, that wasn't so hard.' Cruella joked. She leaned back a little and had one hand on the wheel, and started driving. Fast. Emma clenched onto her seat.

'What the hell Cruella?!' Emma exclaimed 'Slow down!'

'Oh, Sorry.' She said slowing down. Cruella's let her mouth down but she wasn't frowning. 'You okay?'

'Better,' Emma rolled her eyes. 'Maybe you should just drive a bit more safely.'

'Alright know it all,' Cruella scoffed and gave a quick wink in Emma's direction.

They continued driving in silence as they reached the mansion. Emma flung her bag over her shoulder as she stepped out in awe. This building had to be bigger than 3 floors. Outside looked a little like the school except that it looked less peaceful. Greeted by an orchard carrying apples, Cruella joined Emma and picked her one down, rubbing it on her sleeve.

'Beautiful isn't it?' Her words whispered into Emma's ears.

'Yeah the tree is beautiful,' she replied.

'I'm not just talking about the tree,' she tugged Emma's hair back behind my ear, her sky blue eyes staring back at her. Emma blankly stared at her, her heart not skipping either. Most peoples heart when one of the queens gets this close to them falls out of their chest and dance all over but Emma's didn't. She didn't feel anything when she did this.

Cruella let go and suddenly two busty maids came out, 'Mistress De Vil, welcome.' They say in unison. They look at Emma, one with the dark green dyed hair glared deathly at her while the blonde smiled faintly. She decided she like the blonde more so.

'Who may you be madam?' The blonde asked as the seaweed head scoffed.

'Probably just some pest that followed Cruella here.' Emma looked at her in shock as she crossed her arms.

'Listen-' Emma's eye twitched, she really wanted to slap her but the brunette placed her delicate hand over her shoulder, and Emma turned her face to see her soft brown eyes.

'Please excuse my older sister,' She said 'She's like this every time Miss Cruella brings a woman with her.'

Older sister?! They look nothing alike, emma stood surprised. Even their personality. She sighed and calmed down. The blonde bowed her head.

'I'm Ella,' her soft voice spoke.

'I'm Emma Swan,' she replied, the blonde giggled as she nudged seaweed head that was cuddling with Cruella.

'What?!' She yelled.

'Are you sure you're the eldest?' Emma spoke to seaweed head she scoffed and furrowed her eyebrows.

'Of course I am.'

'Act like one.'

'I don't take orders from you.' She hissed at Emma as she replied by scoffing at her childish act.

'Be nice to Emma,' Cruella stated, 'she's our special guest.'

'What? Special? She's far from special.'

Cruella gave her a glare.

'Fine.' She turned back around to Emma and gave a disgusted look then she spoke.

'My name is Anastasia.' She placed her hands on her hips.

'That's better.' Cruella stated and Anastasia smiled back at her.

The girl stuck out her tongue and clung to Cruella's fur coat which made her roll her eyes.

'Alright, How about we let our guest in.' Ella said, sighing and walked them into the house. She was welcomed by a line of maids and butlers 'Welcome!' they said. The mansion was bigger on the inside.

'Everyone, you know Miss Cruella.' Everyone smiled and some cooed at her and winked which she returned the favor. Always and forever a player.

'This is Emma treat her well, she is a special guest.'

They waved and some talked to Emma, 'Shall I hold your backpack madam?' A butler spoke.

'No, it's alright, I'm leaving soon anyway.'

'Awe. That's too bad,' He spoke 'Visit again soon.'

The butler walked off into another room with every one mostly maids and butlers.

'Where are Mal and Ursula,' Emma asked Cruella, her gaze fixated on something else.

'They'll be here soon.' She replied quietly, Emma nodded slightly as they were in complete and utterly awkward silence. Minutes passed with them not moving a muscle but then she talked.

'Did you feel anything?' Her voice got suddenly deep; scared Emma a little.

'Huh?'

'Did you feel anything? When we were at the tree.' Her eyes were now locked on Emma's as red lips pressed tightly together, eyes dark and hard.

'In there.' She poked at the blondes chest which pointed to her heart. Emma looked back at her as Cruella's eyes never seemed to look away.

'Was I suppose to?' Emma asked, her eyes softened as she placed her hands back at her sides.

'I thought so.' She muttered, Emma stared confused as the girl started climbing the stairs. Stopping in her tracks he turned her head to face the blonde.

'Well come 'on slow poke,' she said. Thankfully she was back to normal now. What the heck was that?

'Coming!' Emma said racing towards her, joining the other girls side.


	3. Take Out?

**I hope you guys are enjoying this fanfiction. Gimme new idea and your views and who you ship in reviews! Follow my Instagram; Lanas._.swan**

 ** _Take out_**

Emma followed Cruella upstairs, passing silently millions of quiet rooms and hallways. It was silent between them too as they headed to what Emma believed was Regina's room or so that's what the maids said. They stopped at a large door that seemed to be the main room, encrusted in small gold and mahogany wood.

'This is her room,' Cruella whispered, 'shall we?'

She replied with a silent nod as she gulped, scared to see what lay inside. Even with the door in between them she could feel the dull and depressing aura that's came from inside.

Cruella grabbed the golden colored handle and quickly turned it and opened, the lights were on even though it was bright and sunny outside; but her windows were shut tight with dark covers covering them whole. She sat in a black leather chair in front of a laptop screen reflecting off her face making it brighter. Surrounded by paper and files quickly typing. Not realizing that they were there.

Cruella let out a light cough signalling her, her head raised up with her brown eyes staring at both of them. Emma stared back when Regina's eyes fixated back to the big laptop she started breathing normal like before.

Emma sighed mentally while Regina's olives hand covered her cheek holding her chin up, eyes wondering around on the bright screen. She wore a crop top with black jeans and wore slippers since she was home.

'Did I or did I not tell you not to disturb me as I am working,' Regina's husky voice echoed throughout the room. Cruella smiled as Regina didn't pay any mind to us.

'We thought it'll be nice to visit you,' Cruella replied, nudging Emma "Mal and Ursula will come over soon to join us.'

Regina groaned quietly as she checked over some paper, her long fingers brushing against the paper and laptop at the same time making Emma want to help her and encourage her. She was really working hard.

Cruella noticed Emma staring intentionally at Regina and made a fake cough again, 'Even Emma took her time to come over.'

Regina's face looked up a split second, brown globes connecting with Emma's, she freezes but wonders why her eyes look so sad and cold.

'I never asked her to come.' She replied, grabbing a pen off a cup and jotting down words.

'Come 'on darling,' Cruella begged 'Let's go hang out it'll be fun.'

'I'm busy.'

'Take a break?' Cruella begged once again 'Please?'

Just then the main door opened and walked in Mal and Ursula wearing brand new clothes.

Mal wearing a black button up shirt with some grey jeans and pumps, Ursula wearing an overall big grayish sweater and a black beanie, she quietly fixed her hair and smiled as her eyes laid on Emma's.

'Emma!' She exclaimed, hurrying over to give Emma a hug, who let the girls small yet strong arms wrap around her neck; not what must girls do but it didn't bother her.

Emma glanced up at Mal; she gave a faint smile as she returned it and gave a small wave.

'Ursula, stop making so much ruckus.' Regina warned eyes still not leaving off the laptop.

'Well hello to you too 'Gina,' Ursula placed hands on her hips and scoffed. While Emma just awkwardly smiled and brushed a piece of hair off her face.

"Well are you going or not?" Cruella asked, tugging at the brunette on the shoulder but Regina with no reaction said,'did you not hear me dear? No.'

'Please!'

'No.'

'Why not?'

'I'm busy.'

'Ugh! Please just come.'

Emma didn't really understand why Regina had to come, plus she didn't even know where they were going nevertheless why she was going too but with all the thoughts befuddled up in her head things slipped.

'You should come too.' Emma blurted, she couldn't believe she just said that. Emma nearly died of embarrassment; eyes stared at her as her face got redder and redder.

'Why?' Regina asked; never looking more serious. Dull eyes fixated on the laptop screen.

'Because it'll be more fun if everyone comes.' Emma said 'It'll be more fun if everyone is having fun too.'

Her eyes widened for a second but soften the next. She did some clicking with the small mouse and stood up. Leather chair backing up she shut the cover down and walked over the hangers and grabbed her coat.

'Well then, let's go,' she answered 'This better be worth my while.' Her last words were when bouncing hair left Emma's sight.

* * *

They all head out to the already dark night, the lampposts shining up the area with store lights filling the pavements.

A limo pulls in front of them as Regina closes the door.

'Hello Sydney,' Regina said behind us, Emma spotted a lean figure come out with a butler's outfit.

'Hello Mistress Regina,' His elegant voice said 'My apologies but the driver is sick so I am your driver for today.'

Regina just nods and heads in. Emma didn't like riding fancy cars but if it's for this she agreed she'd bear with it.

He opened the door for the ; Emma ducked her head and crawled in. The inside was larger than first thought with a mini couch, TV, and fridge if they really wanted to they could live in there. Emma sat at the edge of the couch, Mal sitting next to her. Then Ursula, Cruella, and finally Regina.

Being inside the same car felt uneasy but not uncomfortable. These four people were supposed to 'win' Emma's heart but why today did she feel so nervous?

Cruella started blabbing about the town and where they should go as Regina stared out the window and Ursula joined with Cruella. Emma sat there staring down at her fingers intertwining with each other. She felt a nudge on her side arm, Emma looked up to see Mal's eyes looking sad too but not as Regina's.

She mouthed the words 'Are you okay?' Mal tilted her head and Emma responded with a nod with that her plump lips curved a small smile. 'Good' she mouthed before joining Cruella and Ursula's conversation. Emma's heart wasn't beating rapidly, not quelling up, it was strange. Usually (as what stories Emma had read are told) when people are like this, girls stomachs become queasy and their hearts skip beats, but Emma's simply wasn't. Strange.

Her thought's were interrupted by Cruella's voice, 'Emma, are you hungry?' Emma noticed her stomach was growling loudly as she hugged herself being embarrassed again. She nodded slightly as they all burst into laughter even Regina.

'We sat here listening to your stomach growl' Regina added 'As you stared into space dear.' She held her head laughing louder. Joined by Cruella and Ursula but Mal just chuckled, Emma's cheeks became more and more flustered.

'Okay you had your laugh now stop.' Emma stated, looking at the ground.

Cruella wiped away fake tears and calmed down 'Let's go eat somewhere.'

'I'm okay with that.' Regina replied with nods from Ursula and Mal. Emma sat there trying to calm her redness.

'Sydney! Drive us somewhere to eat!' Regina yelled though the glass window. Sydney nodded and turned the limo to another way. Emma pouted as she commented.

'No fancy place. I don't do that.'

They stare at me 'Usually girls dig fancy places.' Ursula said, 'They're always like 'Oh Oh fancy the best quality of food'.' She waved her tightly fisted hands in the air in a high pitched voice. Emma giggled a little as she chuckled with her.

'Those types of girls are quite annoying they always want something expensive.' Regina added. She placed her hand under her chin looking out the window. Emma looked down silently at the ground as they arrived to a small fast food area.

'You okay with this?' Ursula asked. Emma nodded gleefully.

They all go in and only a few people are there so Emma felt glad; not good in overcrowded places. She headed up to the register and ordered, as the four quietly lurked behind her checking the place out.

'Look! They have napkins in this container!' Ursula commented to Mal.

'How strange.' Mal replied.

'Holy shit are these the legendary plastic forks?' Cruella said picking it up and examining it. Emma sighed with embarrassment. Of course they never had been to a fast food restaurant.

Emma quietly ordered, annoyed with the loud comments by them. Surely making the cash register uncomfortable. She bursts as they continue to run around.

'Will you guys shut up about the utensils and come order your food!' She yelled, they stopped in their tracks and hurried along to the line. She sighed as they question what each item has.

As soon as she helped them finish order they go sit down but the seats are four max per seat. Emma pulled an empty chair over and sat at the end of the table. Mal grabbed her shoulder as she opened her straw wrapper.

'Trade seats with me.' She stated, Emma furrowed her eyebrows 'Why?' She asked, Mal groaned.

'Just do it.' She sounded scary so Emma just listened and picked up her tray as Ursula scooted in and she sat in the seat. She shrugged it off and put her straw in her drink.

Emma glanced over at the girls and face palmed herself mentally it was like they had never eaten before.

Cruella was picking up and looking at her burrito with mayo spilling out she quickly dropped it and with her face growing pale and stayed away from it.

Ursula had a salad, she held her plastic fork nervously and started picking at it; separating the carrots and eggplant and checking the dressing and everything inside.

Mal had a chicken burrito; she opened it and squirted ketchup everywhere and spilling it on herself and her tray.

Regina, don't get me started with her, she started complaining that her taco and fries were too greasy. She wouldn't drink her water with the straw thinking that it was contaminated and poisonous.

Emma hadn't even taken a bite yet without those 5 year olds doing something stupid. Are they really humans? Emma joked with herself. She wiped the mayo and ketchup and squirt a reasonable amount on Cruella's and told her to clamp it not too tightly but tight enough so it didn't slip. It worked so far and she was eating fine.

Moving on to Mal, Emma wiped her shirt and her tray. Opening up the packet for her and squirted it up for her, just to be safe Emma placed a napkin on the girls lap and shirt and she didn't make too much of a mess.

Emma told Ursula not to be picky but she refused to eat it so Emma covered the carrots and eggplant up with croutons and dressing secretly, she told her to pretend the fork was like the one she uses at home and she was eating fine.

Now. Regina ; oh god. Emma wrapped her taco with a napkin and told her to use a fork for the fries if they are too greasy for her. She cleaned his straw and showed its not contaminated but still she didn't believe it.

'Check if it's not poisonous.' She told Emma, in return she furrowed her eyebrows.

'How do I do that?' Emma asked.

'Drink it for me,' she replied crossing her arms. 'But not too big just enough to check and you better wipe your mouth first.'

Emma groaned and wiped her mouth so she could see her open the lid, 'Whoa Whoa what are you doing?' She stopped Emma and placed the lid back on.

'Checking your dumb water your majesty.'

'No drink from the straw.' Regina said' 'To check if it's not contaminated.'

Emma made the most regrettable mistake in the world unknowingly she sipped her straw and Regina realised it wasn't contaminated or poisoned. She drank a big gulp of it and bit into the taco. They just had an indirect kiss; Emma flustered a little as the girls stare at Regina with their mouths hung open.

'G-Gimmie!' Cruella yelled reaching for the drink but Regina blocked his hands by squishing the other girls face.

'Mine!' Ursula reached for it but utterly failed.

'Give me it!' Mal stood up and reached for it but Regina put it far from them.

'What's with you guys?' Regina furrowed her eyebrows 'It's my drink you have your own.'

Phew she didn't notice. Emma grabbed hold of her untouched wrap and was about to have a bite, 'You just had an indirect kiss with Emma!' Ursula gasped as she looked at Emma apologetically.

Emma dropped her wrap to her tray, not having an apatite anymore. Raising her eyes to Regina as she slyly smirked and takes another big gulp on the drink making Emma's eyes adverting from to something else.

They load into the limo but this time Regina sat next to Emma, the other girls didn't really seem affected about it at all; they talk about were to go next accept Mal who just stared outside.

Their shoulders brushed against each other; Emma looked out the glass window; she could feel Regina's devilish smirk piercing into her. She turned her head away from Regina. A warm yet small breathing was felt on the back of her neck.

'You sure blush easily.' Regina whispered into Emma's ear, blushing even more as she grinned. She really was the devil.

'Admit it,' Regina muttered. 'You loved it. The 'indirect' kiss.'

'In your dreams pal.' She gritted between her teeth.

'Of course.' Regina smirked as she grabbed Emma's hand behind her back, she clenched it but why? Why didn't Emma let go?


	4. Jealous Teens

**Hope you enjoy this update it's quite short so will update is a swanqueen story for those asking. Leave reviews telling me your opinions so far. Who do you ship? Who's your favourite character? Do you like the storyline.**

 _ **Jealous Teens**_

Rushing downstairs with her hair still a mess, Emma was about to be late for school. Quickly grabbing her comb off the counter and brushing as fast as she could. Emma grabbed her coat, phone, and keys and plopped a piece of toast into her mouth; rushing out the door balancing everything on top. As she opened the door, she heard her phone ring, she checked it but it was a number she didn't know. Shrugging she answered.

A sweet voice echoed through the phone, 'Morning Emma.' The girl on the other line chuckled as Emma gasped.

'Regina?' Emma asked, making her way to Ruby's 'How'd you get my phone number?'

'Well, you fell asleep as we were driving you home,' she said, Emma could feel her smirk through the phone as Regina continued on 'Long story short, I put your number in my phone.'

Emma clenched her jaw as she spat out bitterly, 'What do you want?'

'Whoa, you must have fallen out of bed or something.' Emma snickered but caught herself. 'I just wanted to talk to my girl.'

'I'm not your girl.' Emma muttered as she approached Ruby's door. 'Nobody owns me.'

A husky voice echoed 'That's not how you reacted last night.'

Body froze as Emma was about to knock, the thoughts of their hands intertwining in the limo. She shook it off and hurriedly knocked on the door. Her cheeks flustered as she chuckled through the phone.

'You're so cute when you blush.' Regina whispered. Emma clenched her hand at the hem of her shorts.

'I-I'm not blushing.' I exclaim quietly. The brunette then started laughing.

'Turn around.'

'W-What?' Regina then hung up and Emma let out a huff, sticking the phone in her back pocket. Embracing herself as she turned around to face the one and only Regina Mills. Emma's face and shoulders started to relax and she out another huff, running her small hand through her hair as she pulled it back. Emma could see Regina smirk, she was leaning against a deep red mustang; with a black t-shirt covering only above her belly button perfectly, her hands jammed in his greyish skirt with a blue hoodie on.

Her body then let go of the red car as she stepped closer to Emma, who froze again with her eyes fixated on the pavement, feeling Regina's warm presence she got more nervous. Why did she feel like this? Starting to fidget with her hands as she was inches away from Emma now.

'No good morning?' Regina chuckled to herself , making Emma look up. Her hair was as usual with her red lips curved into a grin; her dark brown eyes falling on her.

'Maybe you should try,' she raised her hand up and put on a girlish voice 'Honey, good morning.' Emma giggle as she tried to put on a straight face but evidently failed. Emma was bent over, holding her stomach as she tried to contain the laughter about to erupt.

'Finally you started laughing.' She said, as Emma calmed.

'I will start calling you that when pigs start to fly." The blonde replied, crossing her arms. Regina then grinned and put her tiny arms around Emma's waist and pulled her closer.

'I'll make that happen soon.' Emma flustered as hands were still on her waist and there was no space between them. Emma pushed Regina away and found her head looking at the ground once again. Regina chuckled deeply and let go, suddenly Emma's heart sunk.

Thankfully they were interrupted by the sound of ruby gasping who had clearly watched the whole event.

'Who's the girl with the hot legs?' Regina winked noticing Emma show a hint of jealousy.

Ruby stepped forward,' Ruby Lucas, the girl you clearly fancy's best friend.'

Emma went feather red at the last comment but Regina showed no effect and simply greeted the other girl, 'Nice to meet you dear, would you like a lift to school alongside Emma?'

Ruby didn't hesitate and was already in the back seat of the mustang, 'after you my lady.' Regina smirked knowing the latter conversation had bothered Emma.

'Let's go to class.' Regina spoke arriving at the school helping both girls out. They started walking, both trailing behind Regina. She didn't have a backpack or textbooks at all. All she had was her phone inside a pocket and keys. Emma gripped her bag as they headed inside the school. Immediately surrounded by students. Guards pushed them back as Regina casually walked pass them, glancing at Emma and Ruby once in awhile making sure they were okay, which Emma certainly was not.

People screamed and yelled at them, which horrified Emma. Most of them wanted Regina and they gave her the 'I'm going kill you' stare. Emma had seen them do this every time the Queens came but never imagined that she would be in it with one of them. Ruby saw Ruby out of the corner of my eye blend in with the crowd. Her face etched in shock as Emma mouthed 'sorry' she flashed back a movie star smile and nodded.

Sighing, Regina noticed and walked slower catching up to Emma, 'Are they being too loud for you?' She asked, putting her arm around Emma's shoulder; only making the crowd scream louder and yell mean things at the blonde. Why? Just because she was walking with Regina? Why? How can they yell things like that and not feel bad?

Clenching on the bottom of Regina's shirt tightly. Regina noticed and widened her eyes and gripped Emma's shoulder, as she gave a glare to the crowd making them silent, walking Emma to her locker and hugged her tightly. Emma let out a gasp and let her arms come down to her sides. Pushing her a little only to be gripped more.

'Don't.' Regina muttered into Emma's ear 'Don't push me away.' Arms wrapped around Emma and her face buried into the blondes neck, stomach filled with butterflies and heart about to fall out of Emma's chest, but that moment lasted only for a few seconds before Regina let go.

'I'm sorry,' Regina whispered 'That you had to hear those words.' Emma stared at the ground.

'It's okay.' She returned, lifting her face up. 'I'm fine.' But then Regina's eyes grew even sadder, she gripped both Emma's shoulders and green eyes meet brown.

'If anything happens, you have to tell us.' Regina stated, never has Emma seen her look so serious. 'Tell any of us. Okay?'

Thoughts rumbled through the other girls head as she clenched her jaw, 'okay.'

Cruella whistled as she head down the lively hallways, girls staring at her and whispering; She quietly gave them a slight wave as they giggled and waved back. Putting on her back pack over her shoulders, continuing walking, but as soon as she saw the line of people separating themselves from something. Cruella got curious and started to walk over, towering over a few girls checking what was going on.

She found Emma and Regina, side to side, walking down the hallway as Regina leaned over and placed her hands over Emma's shoulder making the nervous girls in the crowd more frightening, yelling words that were harsh.

'Bitch let go!' One girl said.

'You cunt!' Another goes. Cruella looked around as they started yelling and their faces went as red as a volcano. All Regina did was put her arm around Emma's shoulder. Cruella started to get scared for Emma as she saw her cling to Regina's shirt. The girls heart stopped for a second as she could see tears swell up in Emma's eyes. Cruella's hands got sweaty as she clenched them in a fist, holding the helm of her own shirt about to jump in and save Emma but Regina looked at the once crazed crowd and they now fell to a silent hush. Regina took Emma and saved her to her locker. Cruella felt relived she was okay but a little disappointed; she wanted me to be the one that saved her.

Quickly, Cruella told the crowd to go to class, figures shuffled across the halls to their friends and classroom. While she ran over to the direction Regina pulled Emma to.

'Cruella!' She heard a call. Stopping in her tracks she turned her head as she saw Isaac, the second of head boy, and also Cruella's current boyfriend. She rubbed the back of her neck as he moved closer to her.

'Where are you going baby?' He asked, his eyes dark and wetting his lips making Cruella more uncomfortable.

'Sorry baby, but I'm busy right now.' She lied, 'I'll call you later.' Before she could say a single word, Cruella dashed out of there and into the same direction again. She could hear him yell 'Wait!' but didn't and kept going. It's not like her to leave a boy like that. Cruella fancied Isaa, she was just out of place.

She sighed mentally as she ran towards the familiar hallway. One from awhile ago when sh first encountered Emma Swan and when she fell in love with her. When she flirted with her and Emma dissed her. This may seem weird but that was the first girl that ever dissed Cruella. The way her eyes crinkled at Cruella, Emma's sweet sincere smile, and her laugh got the girl and hooked her.

Cruella soon heard faint crying before dashing in and seeing Regina and Emma together, hugging tightly. She saw small tears at Emma's eyes, her face buried in Regina's neck with her hands clenching tightly on the other girls shirt. Heart started dropping, becoming breathless, she felt dead.

Turning back to the wall she sunk. Head in hands, staying quiet' quietly dying away. She stayed still whist they talked and heard footsteps and peeked back, vision blurry but still able to see; Regina had gone to class with Emma standing alone at her locker.

Cruella huffed and stood up, about to take a step to Emma suddenly a group of girls showed up. Widening her eyes as they begin to mumble something to Emma, making her make a disgusted face. Cruella's eyes became more blurry; as the minutes grew the girls started laughing and mumbling something else and started teasing Emma. Growing angry by then, as the blonde one raised her hand Cruella stepped in swiftly and held it.

Both of their face showed shock and surprise, 'What are you doing?' Cruella gritted through her teeth, the blonde girl stuttered and suddenly fluttered her eyelashes and looked at the ground.l

'I-I Emma and us were just joking around.' She faked laughed and nudged Emma, who stood stiff and didn't make any eye contact. 'Right Emma?' The girl said sternly and watched Emma; while Cruella rolled her eyes and gripped the girl's hand.

'Get out of here darling before I do something I'll regret.' Cruella told her as eyes flashed a scared expression and a disgusted one also. The girl clicked her tongue and motioned for the other two girls to follow her which they did. Once the girls were out of sight Cruell went back to Emma; she was on the ground with her knees up and her arms around her as she stayed silent.

Cruella look at her as she cried mentally; squatting in front of her, placing a hand on her back rubbing it gently to make her a little calm. She looked back at the girl with soft dull eyes. Cruella smiled trying to lighten the mood but Emma didn't budge.

Emma gave out a weak 'Thanks' and Cruella nodded while she just sat there.

'Why did they do that?' Emma asked, her eyes now looking anywhere but Cruella's face. The other girl sighed and shrugged.

'Frustration, Anger, Madness,' Cruella choked a little at the last one' 'Jealousy but I'm not surprised, you're beautiful after all.' She mentally face palmed herself, this was not the time to be flirting. She stilled herself waiting for her loud words as Emma turned her head to face Cruella, who was deeply surprised as Emma's lips curved a shy smile and her eyes sparkled.

'Thanks Cruella.' She whispered, making the other gulp and suddenly feel nervous, anxiously letting out a small laugh and smile.

'You're welcome.' Cruella smiled at the blonde.

Before they could say anything else the late bell rang and made Emma jump up. Cruella looked at her as her face etched with fear.

'I'm late!' Emma exclaimed and practically threw herself on her locker and tried to open it. Cruella chuckled watching her carry her textbooks and dropping her binders. 'Stop laughing and help me!' She yelled, whist trying to hold everything in her hands.

'Don't worry dork I'll help you and also I'll make an excuse for the tardy,' Cruella said, smirking.

'Like what?'

'I could just say you were with me.' She gave her a wink and Emma rolled her eyes.

'Yeah right, like I want to.' Cruella sighed and grabbed her chest in hurt.

'Babe, I'm hurt.' Giving her a smolder look but Emma scoffed with a smile and threw Cruella's head back. They laughed as they walked to her classroom. Once there she opened the door for Emma.

'Princess's first.' Cruella said, bowing pretending to be a butler. She giggled and walked in; Cruella was kind of glad she opened up to her. Everyone held their breath as both entered.

'Excuse me Miss Swan,' The wrinkled lady asked, holding onto Emma's shoulder, 'You're late.'

'Sorry, she was with me.' Cruella spoke; with concern on her face.

The lady relaxed and smiled 'Alright then.' The teacher went to her notebook and started checking and marking stuff, Cruella just stood around and realised she should leave since Emma's already in her seat and everyone's staring at her.

'Well I should go, bye!' She yelled out playfully as everyone shouted goodbye back; once it was only Emma's face that she could see she blew her a childish kiss and Emma giggled and blew it off. Cruella looked hurt again as she waved, closing the door behind her and sunk down.

Heart beating a lot, she swore Emma Swan would be the death of her.

(Those of you wondering why Cruella can have a boyfriend it's becausethe Queens can have a girlfriend or boyfriend but the players still have to win over the selected choice's heart. The partner must know about The Nerd Project.)


	5. Beauty or Beast?

**In this chapter we meet Belle and learn of her previous love interest. Leave me some reviews telling me what you think**

 _ **Beauty or Beast?**_

The last school bell rang and everyone instantly burst out in chatter, rushing towards the door, for Emma she didn't really care. She would rather stay in school than go back home. Weird right? The blonde held her books in her hands, swiftly moving her way to the door. As she stepped her foot out to the halls, wild animals appeared everywhere. They were shouting and yelling and talking everywhere. Emma rolled my eyes; High school would be fun they said.

Moving around the bodies, holding tightly onto her books; quickly reaching her small locker. Putting in her combination, hiding textbooks away, sadly she didn't have any homework and was quite shocked too. Mr Boothe, her private maths teacher usually gives her homework over the weekend but for some reason didn't. Shrugging and slamming the locker she turned to move towards the exit of the big school, but her throat became parched and changed her direction to the water fountain.

Titling her head over the fountain, cold water came out, she sipped steadily, holding her hair back so it didn't get wet. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder; she stopped the water and instantly turned her head. Green eyes fell upon Mal Page.

'Mal,' Emma said with a smile on her face, she returned it back as she wiped her mouth on her sleeve. Emma knew it wasn't lady-like but didn't care. It's Mal she's more than sure she didn't care either.

'Emma,' she smirked. 'How's my little Swan doing?' The fact that Mal called her little Swan made the girl snicker; she was like an older sister to her.

'I'm doing fine Mal; you're not going to the buses yet?' Emma asked, raising her eyebrow. Mal quickly shook her head and gave a faint smile.

'No, I don't do buses.' she said, giving a cheeky grin.

'Oh,' Emma only managed to say 'Well I should head to the buses anyway don't want to miss them.' Giving Mal a wave, turning her body to leave but suddenly felt a hand grab her arm; shooting her head Mal's way as lips curved a grin.

'Let me take you somewhere.' Emma was taken aback but nodded. What? Emma nodded? Oh no, she would usually go straight home after school. Her parents were going to most likely jump out a window and start twitching but something about Mal Page made her say yes. Eyes shined and lips smiled, flashing shiny teeth so Emma couldn't say no.

Smirking again, she started leading Emma toward the black doors at the back of the school, pushing the handle and finding herself standing on the back pavement of the school. She looked at Mal in concern and found a black, shined motorcycle in front of them. Mal smiled as she let go of Emma's hand and put her black covered helmet on. She sat on the motorcycle and started it up, making the colour of Emma's face fade away.

She disliked motorcycles a lot. They're too loud and too fast. Mal faced her and tilting her head, 'Do you need a sign to get on?' Mal said 'Come 'on. Little Swan.' She gulped and held Emma's hands up in defeat.

'I-I can't I don't ride motorcycles.' Emma stepped back a little but Mal just grabbed her hand before she could move back any further. Black leather gloves gripping tightly as she whispered, 'Be a little rebel doll face.'

With those last words Emma was placed on the death trap and had a helmet forced on, It was so hot the girl could hardly breath. 'Hold on tight.' Mal gulped and hesitated while Emma regretted getting on. Before she knew it Emma was whooshed away, feeling the fast wind blowing on her face, feeling hair blowing back swiftly. Holding tight on Mal's waist, too scared to open her own eyes. Oh god Emma Swan really did hate motorcycles.

'Okay, Emma let go we're here now,' Emma tightly shut her eyes and held tighter on Mal too afraid to open, she heard a small grunt and untangled her arms 'Open your eyes.'

Emma did as she said and found herself on her motorcycle, with Mal down on the bare ground. It was safe to say they were in the middle of nowhere. Emma's head was spinning and knees were weak, just as she was about to step down, Mal caught her before she hit the ground.

'Swan are you alright?' Mal exclaimed, holding Emma's arm tightly. The blonde her her head in a little pain, man she disliked motorcycles with a passion.

'Yeah, Yeah I'm fine.' Emma assured her, looking around with only more vast land extending out. The wind was blowing as the rich green grass flowed and tree's covering them with sounds of animals everywhere. 'More importantly, where are we?'

Mal smirked and ran up a little, lifting hands up at her little kingdom. 'This is my hideout.' She said cheerfully, raising her eyebrow as birds tweet all around Emma.

'Hideout?' Emma responded in disbelieve but Mal nodded gleefully.

She waved her hand to motion me to follow her, but after that joyous ride, hint the sarcasm. Emma didn't think she could even more, but enduring it with curiosity, oh shit. Emma's parents were really going to flip. She mentally face palmed herself as she trailed behind Mal going deep in the forest like area.

Holy fuck for all Emma knew the other girl could be leading her to some dangerous place with bunches of criminals. She knew she shouldn't think of Mal like that but it's hard not to, it was freaking Mal Page. Mal could do anything. Emma gulped as she continued to follow her.

* * *

Not very soon they both reached a small cabin, the cars parked in front were extremely familiar and Emma had a horrid gut feeling that she was leading herself into trouble. She fidgets a little as Mal took her hand and pulls her inside. Emma should've listened to her gut feeling, she was leading myself into deep trouble.

Emma stepped in and a blast of cool air hit her, the inside looked nothing like the outside. They had a small bar with a small cozy fireplace with couches and seats; there was an indoor pool with a dive-in board and inflatable seats floating inside. Mal threw her leather black jacket on the velvet couch whilst taking her converses off; Emma took her flats off and stepped on the square-paved floor.

'Guys?!' Mal yelled, shutting the wooden door. As the loud slam was heard, footsteps were coming down the spiral stairs and their stood Ursula in a plain t-shirt and skinny jeans, Cruella with a purple dress with nerd glasses, and last but not least Regina looked fancy as ever with a pink and black crop top and black jeans, shades resting perfectly on her nose, like was she a queen or something?

'Emma!' Ursula exclaimed and rushed over and gave the girl a hug, Emma like usual awkwardly stood there and just pat his back; she really wasn't good with hugs. Which she was sure by now Ursula was used to. The dark skinned girl smiled as she let go.

'About time you got here dear.' Regina said, taking shades off revealing dark brown eyes. 'What took you so long?'

'Emma was a little...jet lagged I suppose.' Mal gave Emma a grin which came with a chuckle and followed by a scoff as Mal quietly laughed, Emma looked at Cruella who was quiet and was fiddling with an ornament on the shelves.

Surprised she wasn't flirting with Emma or sending winky faces. Cruella must've turned over a new page, the blonde was impressed or she had got bored with Emma. Whatever Emma didn't mind.

'What am I doing here?' Emma bluntly asked, Regina smirked as she reached into a back pocket and stepped closer to the girl, Emma leaning away a little to extend the distance. Regina rolled brown globes and grinned.

'Here.' Regina held out a hand which held a small envelope, Emma looked back and forth at her making sure it was for herself. Regina gave me a small nod as Emma swiftly took it out of her hand, as the blonde held it Regina went towards the kitchen and took out a pint of apple juice and started sipping on it. Emma tore open the envelope only to find a small card which read inside;

 ** _To: Emma Swan_**

 ** _Dear Emma Swan, we are happy to inform you that you are invited to this years' 2016 pool party with the Queens. You may bring three friends with you. Please bring a towel, an extra bathing suit just in case, and anything else you may need._**

 **Time: Saturday night, 8:20 PM to 12:30 PM**

 **Location: at the cabin house, 1433 Redside**

 ** _Thank you very much for your company._**

 ** _Hope to see you there! x_**

 ** _From,_**

 ** _The Queens._**

Emma widened her eyes as she closed the envelope, finding of them looking at her for an answer. 'A party?' Emma asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Yeah, you're coming right?' Mal asked leaning on the wall, crossing arms with a stern look on her face.

Gulping as she saw them aching for my answer. Emma? A party? She'd rather spend her Saturday night reading one of her favourite books or running, but it said she could bring three friends. Maybe Belle, Ruby and Mulan would like to come. Ruby was party girl and she did owe her for that one time. Belle would tag along probably just to make her ex Cruella jealous and Emma was sure Mulan would like to keep Ruby under control.

Emma let out a sigh, 'Okay. I'll come but only for a little bit.'

'Great!' Ursula said, hugging Emma tightly. Cruella chuckled as Mal smiled gleefully. Emma peeked over at Regina who had a smirk plastered on her face. She slyly mouthed 'B-i-k-i-n-i'

and sent a wink and a lip bite. Emma could feel her body go even more flustered, cheeks burning red; Emma was really right. She was in deep trouble and couldn't get out of it.

Getting off of Mal's motorcycle. Dizzy again but not caring; Emma sighed depressingly, she was so hooked on playing video games with the girls she lost track of the time. Her parents were going to be so worried.

Mal shot her a concerning look, even though it was pretty dark Emma could see her eyes grow worried, 'Are you sure you don't want me to go in with you?' the other blonde said 'To resolve why you were gone for so long?'

Emma shook her head and gave Mal a faint smile, 'It's fine, they'll freak out more that I was with a hot blonde.' Mal blushed a little and gave me a small chuckle.

'Well alright little Swan, night.' She said, messing up blonde locks.

'Night.' Emma waved the girl off as she rode away on the scary death trap but inside that house was Emma's death trap. She could picture her mum on the couch fast asleep and dad in his comfy chair; reading the sports column in the paper. Taking in a deep breath before she marched in. Emma hesitantly pressed the doorbell. She was so fucked.

Soon hearing fast and faint footsteps coming closer and closer to the door, as she tapped a foot and fidgeted nervously. The door suddenly opened revealing her mum's worried face. Her short hair was messy and she was already in her night gown. Emma shielded herself to hear her wrath but instead felt arms encircle her in a hug.

'Thank goodness! It's almost midnight I thought you were lost or something.' Mary Margret said, her voice croaking up.

'Mum...' Emma trailed off as she hugged her back, 'Where were you?!' She then yelled and let go. It was too good to last.

'I-I was with the Queens,' her mum widened her eyes and gasped.

'The Queens?!" She exclaimed 'Why were you with them?!' Emma handed her the invitation.

'They invited me.' Emma said, she smiled happily and jumped up and down clenching tightly on the envelope.

'Tha- That's wonderful Emma oh my, David!" She said, calling Emma's father As the blonde rolled her eyes heading in. This was going to be quite a long night.

* * *

Sitting at the dinner table, eating breakfast like everyday. Her dad already gone to work, her mum asleep. Emma groaned with her bed hair and wrapped her own arms around herself and lay head down on her arms. She couldn't sleep at all, lately for some reason she'd been having dreams of Regina. Not even knowing why but she was- it's said that if someone appears in your dreams it's because they miss you but Emma Swan didn't think high and mighty Regina Mills misses this nerd. After all, she was only doing this because of the project.

Shaking her head and trying to move, the thought out of Emma's mind, she wrapped her breakfast and quietly placed it in the fridge.

Emma shivered terribly and shuffled feet towards the radiator and turned it up a little. She stretched arms out and walked aimlessly around the house just then the home telephone rang loudly and echoed throughout the house.

Groaning she started marching toward it. Testing her voice to make sure it wouldn't croak or go raspy because of her morning voice. Once it sounded normal Emma picked it up swiftly with her left hand and leaned against the wall and spoke.

'Hello Swan residents. Can I help you?'

'Hey nerd face.' Emma heard an Australian voice say, immediately knowing it was Belle. Shifting her pose, Emma smiled as she continued to speak.

'I haven't been able to talk to you lately, how are ya?' Belle asked. Emma twirled a strand of her hair and bit the inside of her cheek.

'Been good; The Queen's won't leave me alone but eh.' Emma answered and then Belle giggled softly into the phone.

'Ah The Queen's,' the Australian girls said, not with a care in the world 'How are they?'

Emma scoffed playfully 'Most likely better then me.' Both laugh and snicker a little. Oh how Emma loved when they shared a moment together and then remembered the party the Queen's invited her to. If Emma remarked, the invitation did say she could bring three friends right? Well who else would I bring if it's not Belle? And Ruby and Mulan of course.

Smiling gleefully as Emma started speaking, 'Hey Belle, wanna go to a party?'

There was a pause and then a little heavy breathing.

'Are you _my_ Emma?' She joked 'I mean Emma would never go to a party. Or worse a high school party.'

'Oh shush; The Queens wanted me to come and I wanted _you_ to come with me. I'm inviting Mulan and Rubes too.'

'My goodness, my Emma is growing up.' She snickered into the phone.

'Yes or no women?'

'Yes.' Belle said in a deep voice 'I'll go with you baby.'

Emma laughed as she said 'baby' in a french accent; Belle was too amazing.

'Good, Come to my house at..' Emma glanced at the digital clock to her left which read 12:39 AM. 'At 6 or something so we can get ready and tell Ruby and Mulan to meet us there.'

'Alright kiddo I'll come by then, will get on it right now!'

Smiling as they both exchanged goodbyes and 'I love you's' with Emma placing the phone down, she started walking to her room. Jumping on the bed and lay down with feet dangling off the bed, staring at the black and white ceiling. What was she going to do to kill time for roughly 6 hours?

Letting out a huff Emma sat up. She decided just to read or watch some TV. A she didn't have that much to do, or maybe go on her laptop.

She grabbed the remote of the dresser and started getting comfortable on her bed, switching it on and found her favourite show was on. _'Once Upon a Time'_. A smile appeared on her lips and she gripped her pillow starting to snuggling up to it. Might as well get ready for hours of this show. The intro started coming on and Emma got in the mood.

Hours later after endless episodes of Once Upon a Time, 'Oh god,' Emma said to herself, 'NO THE EVIL QUEEN IS JUST MISUNDERSTOOD.'

But the blonde was interrupted by a small knock at the door. 'Come in!' She yelled out with her eyes still on the screen. It continued bit by bit as the door opened revealing a slim brunette girl, with red lipstick, wearing a sweater and shorts. She smiled flashing her teeth and running up to Emma, before she knew it both were on the bed with Belle on top of the other girl, hugging her tightly.

'Hellooooo beautiful.' She shouted. Emma crinkled her nose and laughed.

'I'm right here, no need to shout.' Emma yelled back. She giggled and let Emma sit up as she hopped right next to her. Checking the ticking alarm clock next to Emma's bed to see it was already 5:40.

'You're here early.' The blonde nudged her and turned the TV off, Belle grinned and pulled her knees together on the bed.

'We have more time if we start early.' Belle said, holding up her bag of cosmetics and what not. Emma shook her head and raised her hands.

'Sorry, Ma'am but I don't do make up.'

Belle frowned and tightly pressed her lips together 'Aye, You'll look amazing even though you have natural beauty.'

Pouting back Emma replied, 'but what if I get in the water and it runs?'

'Water proof duh Swan.'

'But-'

'No buts. Just come'on.' She dragged Emma towards the bathroom 'I brought some bikini's for you to chose too.'

Emma groaned and followed her, this wasn't going to end well.

Belle sat in Emma's soft bed and waited for the other girl to be done, whistling a tune trying to pass a little time. She heard the bathroom door creak as Belle turned her head seeing Emma. She wore Belle's old black and white polka-dot bikini. Make-up was small since she begged a lot. Liquid eyeliner and some lip balm and that's about it before Emma had started freaking out.

'You look amazing!' Belle said cheerfully, running up to Emma spinning her around. 'Shoot if I was a Queen, I wouldn't take my eyes off you.' Emma laughed and rubbed the back of her neck and gave me a small smile.

Patting her back Belle said, 'Okay find some towels and some clothes to wear over or whatever you need.'

The other girl nodded and walked out, leaving Belle in the dead silent room. The bright sunlight coming through the window with pecks of dust here and there, she sat in the black skinny chair and spun herself around. Making the room a little dizzy but she strangely liked the feeling.

Weirdly Belle wasn't at all excited for the party, knowing that Cruella would be there made it worse. This is only the second time she had gotten invited to one of the Queen's wild party's. It was a long time ago, it seemed like yesterday really but she know that, that page had already been passed...

* * *

~Flashback~

'Babe!' Cruella yelled out playfully, throwing her head back laughing loudly, Belle curled her legs on the other girl as they laughed. Belle playfully hit Cruella whilst she tickled the brunette again.

'B-Babe! Stop!' Belle said through uncontrollable laughs. Eyes landed on her, she pushed black and white locks back as Cruella grinned widely.

'Hey, It's not my fault your so ticklish.' Cruella joked, pinching her cheek and flashing teeth at Belle, who blushed frantically.

'Well you should know not to tickle me.' Belle flicked the girls forehead.

'But your so cute when I do tickle you.' Cruella remarked, giving a peck on the cheek. Belle falsely gasped in shocked as she held her heart playfully.

'Am I not ever cute then?'

Cruella chuckled and started holding the others hand 'Your always cute.' Belle flicked her again as she winced back in defeat.

'Owwww!' Cruella said childishly, she laid down on the couch as Belle laid on top of her, placing hands on her chin, moving her leg back and forward in the air.

'Awe did my baby get a booboo?' Belle mocked, giggling a little. Cruella stuck out her lip in a pout and nodded sadly but gave a smile again.

'You should kiss it for it to go away.' Cruella smirked as Belle raised an eyebrow and grinned.

'Really now?'

She nodded and the brunette laughed a little, arms holding onto her waist that wouldn't let go, Belle stared at her beautiful eyes as she held the other girls hair and gently kissed her cheek.

Once she let go, pink lips curve a small smile.

'You missed a spot.' Cruella's voice went deeper and quiet.

'Where?' She whisper back. There was a silence then the other girl smirked, raising her head and met Belle's lips with her own, she wrapped arms around the others neck and deepened it. 'I love you.' Belle heard Cruella say in her ear, that moment was perfect but perfect things don't last.

~End of Flashback~

* * *

Belle curled up in the blackish chair as she clenched her fists, she really hated Cruella.

She really hated that she ever believed her. She hated that she actually loved her. She hated that she ever even had feeling for her...

She hated Cruella De Vil.


	6. Socially Awkward Gatherings

**This chapter is quite short that's why I'm posting it alongside the previous chapter. I hope you are enjoying it. If so let me know by messaging me and leaving reviews. Also give me new ideas of where you want or think the story should go.**

 _ **Socially Awkward Gatherings**_

Emma came back to the silent room to be seen by Belle spinning around in her black leather chair, her eyes hinted with sadness. Belle noticed Emma's presence and went back to her bubbly self.

'Hey!' She said with a smile 'Got everything?' Emma decided to go with it and gave Belle a smile back, what was wrong? But Emma could never ask her that; she would rather things be nice than awkward between them.

'Yup, did you?' Emma asked her with a hint of concern. She nodded gleefully and headed to Emma's bed stool which held a small bag. Belle grabbed it and waved around; inside Emma heard a little rumble of items clattering.

'Everything is in here.' Emma flashed another smile and walked towards her.

'Thanks for everything Belle.'

'No problem, that's what friends do for each other.' Belle turned her head towards the digital clock and looked back at Emma. 'How about we go now?'

Emma hesitated, they weren't even there but she already felt nervous; this may sound lame but it's the first party Emma had agreed to go to. So she replied with a nod and they both walked out.

'Mum! I'm leaving to go to the party.' Emma thought she would never say those words in a million years. It was silent so she gathered that her mum was still sleeping, she shrugged and headed out. Her mum could call me anytime she wants to. Checked her bag one more time before getting into her car.

Ch

ecking she had everything Emma went through her list; Towel, check. Emergency bikini, check. Phone, obviously, check. A book, check. Emma always like to bring a book with her for an emergency for when she gets bored and helps a lot when it gets awkward in conversations plus Emma's a little shy so didn't think she'd be talking to anyone.

Belle's car didn't have a top so it was quite windy. Emma put on some shorts and a light blue tank top with a hoodie. Putting the radio on and of course both of them started singing and dancing in the car, they always did this; what kind of best friends _don't_ do this.

Stopping singing to here Belle's angelic voice take over; placing her hands up; the fast yet smooth wind hitting Emma's arms. Emma looked at Belle as she continued to sing. She knew that the brunette was going to be famous one day because of her voice. Both smile at each other as the chorus came on.

Singing loudly, sure that everyone knew their voice now, both start laughing once they came up to the cabin. Emma wondered how she knew this place so well but didn't bother to ask. It didn't matter after all. They faced the cabin it was only 8 o'clock and the music was LOUD, the windows had shadows of people dancing and laughing. The house was bouncing up and down from the amount of people.

Suddenly a text from Ruby appeared saying that Mulan had got the flu and they were going to have to miss tonight Emma was now more nervous than ever, she was really shy and has no idea what to do at a party, gulping and tightening her grip on Belle's shoulder. Without Ruby and Mulan she'd only have Belle.

'If you grip any harder, I think you're going to squish it.' Belle said, making Emma give her a faint smile.

'Sorry,' Emma let go and placed her arms by her side.

'Don't worry okay?' Belle assured the blonde, rubbing Emma's back 'I'll be with you the whole time.' Giving her a tight hug, both started moving in towards the cabin. Emma thought the cabin was quite spacious now it was a tight fit, moving across bodies still holding Belle's arm as she pulled them through the wild crowd. They came up to the familiar kitchen, Belle pulled out a stool for Emma.

'Stay here,' She yelled towards the blonde 'I'll get us drinks. What do you want?' Emma sat down, really not wanting her to leave but she was quenched.

'Water!' Emma yelled back at her, she laughed, Emma swore she said 'Of course' Watching her as she disappears into the crowd, leaving Emma alone, surrounded by intoxicated teens. This was a bad idea coming here. She grew more and more nervous as minutes passed by.

'Hey!' Emma jumped at the mere sound; turning to face icy eyes.

'Oh Hi Cruella.' she responded, trying to catch her breath. Cruella flashed a smile while crossing her arms over her head.

'What are you doing here?' The girl asked 'Everyone is waiting for you over there.' She pointed her finger over towards the pool, bunches of teenagers swimming and hollering and splashing everywhere. Emma spotted Regina sitting on the sofa along with Ursula, Mal, and...Belle?

Why didn't she come tell Emma? But by the looks of things that place is a little too wild. Bella and Ursula were chatting whilst Regina was in the middle with Mal right next to her. Regina looked a little annoyed and Mal was just sitting there.

'Come 'on now. Let's go.' Cruella suddenly grabbed Emma's hand and rushed toward the group. Emma's knees grew weak as everyone's eyes fell on them.

'Oh and this one time-' Belle continued to talk, more and more Regina became disinterested. She was really only talking about herself and bragging about the good things she's done and Regina hated when people did things like that but of course Belle couldn't take a hint.

Ursula seemed interested though and Mal was just quiet. Even though she has a wild looking appearance she's actually really shy. Regina mentally groaned and rolled her eyes, slumping down as Belle went on about herself.

Suddenly the distinct chatter among people dialed down as Cruella and Emma; hand in hand, came up to the group. Cruella's face plastered with a huge grin as if she was praising herself at what she had found.

Emma on the other hand had her head down avoiding eye contact with all of them. Her body fidgeting and her hand shaking, she let go of Cruella's hand as she let go also, both not facing each other. Regina had a bad feeling about this.

'Emma!' Ursula yelled swinging her arms around Emma; Regina clenched her jaw and quietly tightened her fist as Emma faintly smiled back at Ursula and stood there.

'Where have you been?' Mal joined in, she started walking towards Emma, and pushed Ursula off. 'We've all been waiting for you.'

Belle then stood up and ran to Emma 'Yeah girlie I thought I told you to meet me here.' Her smile was obviously fake but Emma let it slide.

Emma raised her eyes at Belle and shaped her lips in a perfect 'o', 'Sorry must've not heard you from the loud music.' She apologised.

This angered Regina a little. Belle already confessed her 'love' to Regina but Regina knew she only liked her me her appearance not for the real her. Regina rejected her because she also knew she was trying to get revenge on Cruella for cheating on her but it's Cruella, she does things.

Belle and Emma hugged firmly as Regina sat there and watched. Cruella looked at her, "Darling, why are you so quiet?' She sat next to the girl, placing her elbow on her shoulder 'You are the host of this party.'

Regina scoffed at her and shrugged her off, Cruella leaned to her ear and started whispering 'You know...Emma's in a bikini.' Regina's ears perked up, and glared at the girl, she gave Regina a smirk and crossed her arms like she won 5 awards or something.

Biting the inside of her cheek to hold back her urge to see Emma in that bathing suit, she must be gorgeous. Wait. Oh god, was Regina starting to like Emma? Oh no. She can't be its just a game.

Cruella stared at Regina and saw right through her, she gave the girl one last final smirk and started walking to Emma and placing her arm around her. Regina could tell by her determination that this was more than just a game to Cruella.

Cruella wanted Emma Swan and once she got her, she was going to break her heart. If she though Regina was going to let that slide; she had another thing coming, alright Cruella De Vil. She wanted to fight? Regina would bring a war.


	7. Unexpected Visitors

**This chapter will hopefully make many swanqueen shippers very happy, hope you enjoy. Keep folling and favouriting. Leave me messages to know what you think please lovelies xx**

 _ **Unexpected Vistiors**_

'Come on Emma, let's go swimming!' Belle yelled. Emma smiles as the music grew louder, eyes automatically glancing at Regina only to find her disinterested and laying her head on the sofa. She pouted a little as Belle dragged her to the pool. Starting to take off her clothes revealing her fit body and bathing suit, Belle threw them over at a nearby empty chair and looked over her shoulder at Emma. She grinned her movie star grin and tilted her head.

'What are you waiting for?' She asked with a hint of excitement 'Hurry up!' She then threw herself in the pool of massive people, jumping and singing to the music. Emma gave her a hint of concern, whilst she laughed loudly with everyone around her.

Belle was really popular and she could be friends with anyone, she's fit and she's beautiful. While Emma though of herself as just some shy nerdy girl. She really didn't want to get in the pool yet took off her clothes, she walked around the edge of pool to try and find Belle from the pool of people, trying to find her brown locks but they were nowhere to be seen.

Emma shrugged she must be hanging out and swimming with other people, she figured she couldn't hear her from the music. God they should really turn it down it's getting annoying, Emma thought. She decided to just go back to the Queen's then.

When she turned her body with her eyes rising up from the ground she met a pair of brown eyes from across the room. Regina sat on the couch with her arms crossed, wearing a poker face and continued staring at Emma, cheeks burning up.

Heart thumping and racing at the same time, it seemed like everything around Emma was slowing down; it seemed like it was only the two of them. Regina eyes sparkles a deep chocolate colour that Emma could stare at forever.

Gulping nervously whilst she smirked and started walking over. Emma's breathing got faster and she started fidgeting with the slim brunette's body came closer. Before Emma knew it Regina was right in front of her.

Red lips curved a small smile, she clicked her tongue and looked down and up at Emma.

'You're not going to swim dear?' Regina asked, licking her luscious lips and grinning. Scoffing in return at her, Emma smirked.

'Nope.' Emma said confidently 'Too bad right?' She mocked the other girl, who caught onto it and grinned.

'Too bad?' Regina said, slamming hands in her pocket. She lowered her face down closer to Emma's and checked her out once again. 'What's too bad? There's nothing to see anyway.' Regina scoffed and walked away.

What the hell! Emma thought annoyed, she was the one that came up to her! She groaned in frustration and marched off to the bathroom; she knew that she didn't have the best body but saying that she had nothing kind of hurt.

She sighed a little and checked herself in the mirror, she looked normal she supposed. Emma peeked out of the bathroom to see the exotic teens intoxicated. Groaning and wanting to go home now. Sure Belle could have fun without her. Emma only did this for her anyway she was sure she wouldn't mind. Probably wouldn't notice before the party ended anyway. Emma would text her later to make sure she was safe.

Mal could take her home, surprisingly she felt a lot more comfortable with her more than anyone really. Even if she would have to endure going on her crazy bike but she was sure she'd get use to it soon.

Coming out of the bathroom, searching for Mal but to her surprise she was nowhere to be found. As Emma was looking around her attention was caught on Ursula and Cruella chatting away. Cruella had a beer in her hand as for Ursula she had water. Regina was on the sofa looking bored and displeased as ever. Emma really didn't want to talk to her after what happened.

But somehow Emma managed to walk herself over there and ask where Mal was. She didn't know where the courage came from but it came and when she was standing in front of Ursula and Cruella , with Regina at the side. That courage suddenly drained out of Emma.

Ursula saw her and smiled gleefully like usual, Cruella faintly smiled and Emma a small hug. What happen to Cruella? Usually she'd wink at her and try to pull off moves, she had changed after all.

'Have you guys seen Mal?' Emma said, letting go of Cruella. They both exchanged curious looks at each other as Emma could see Regina smirking her usual devilish smirk.

'Why do you want to see Mal?' Ursula questioned, with Cruella hinting along.

'I just need a ride home really.' They both faintly smiled and sighed from relief.

'Oh alright,' Ursula said she then stared at me and grinned. 'How about I take you home?'

Emma was taken aback at what he said and hesitated a little. 'You?' She nodded gleefully and smiled.

'I'm a safe driver and I'm very keen on the road.' Emma was unsure if she was to take her offer or not.

Suddenly Cruella laughed loudly enough for everyone to hear. 'You can't.' Ursula frowned for the first time Emma had ever been with her.

'And why not?' Ursula placed hands on her hips, furrowing eyebrows.

'Because,' Cruella flicked her forehead 'You. Have to make sure Mal doesn't get too drunk, not like last time.'

Ursula's expression changed and she let go of her own hips and frowned again. 'Yeah you're right. Sorry Emma I can't take you.'

A sudden weight came off Emma's chest. She sighed with relief as the music died down a little, the party continued around them.

'How about I take you home then?' Cruella asked, holding Emma's arms gently. Emma's whole body froze; Emma? Go with Cruella? To her house? That's a plan for disaster. With missus flirtatious over there with Emma alone at her house she WILL pull something on her, Emma's thoughts screamed. She gulped and started to fidget.

'Well?' Ursula continued, gripping a little tighter. The edge of her mind was about to explode, Cruella of all people comes to save her. Regina groaned loudly as all heads faced hers as she stood up and straightened her clothes, she turned her body to face them. Her face dull and dark. Regina swiftly moved her way over and grabbed Emma's left hand.

'I'll take her,' she said coolly 'You guys watch the party.' With that she dragged Emma off to the front door, Emma looked back at them to find Cruella flabbergasted and shocked at what happened, as for Ursula she just waved and smiled away.

Faintly giving them a crooked smile she faced back to Regina, She stared at their hands intertwining and couldn't help but smile at it, the thought made her all warm inside. She looked up to her only to see the back of her head.

Heart thumping faster and faster as they passed bodies of teens, both of the, at Emma's house? This was going to be interesting but that feeling started to fade when Emma heard...

'Regina,' A squeak came in front of her, they stop dead in their tracks, Emma peeked over Regina's slender body to see a strange boy.

Emma could hear Regina slightly groan as the perky boy smiled widely. He wasn't drunk, he wasn't woozy at all. He was perfectly fine but seeing him made Emma feel insecure. He had a body to die for plus a beautiful face and if Emma's Swan liked guys she definitely would. Emma glanced up at Regina seeing her lips pressed together as she gave the dark haired boy a look of disinterest.

He gave Regina a tight hug around the waist as Regina moved her hand a little further so The boy couldn't see her. Why didn't she want him to see Emma? Oh god, could he be her boyfriend? No he can't be. Why would she look so annoyed when he came over if they were dating? Calm down Emma. Her thoughts over taking over.

'Daniel, this is not the time.' Regina muttered. Making him let go of her waist. He pouted a little and tilted his head.

'Don't be shy Regina.' He teased, pinching her cheek.

'Don't touch me.' Regina warned, he grinned at himself till his eyes fell on Emma. His lips turned into a frown and his forehead lifted up in curiosity. Lips parted slightly.

'Who. Is. She?'

* * *

'Who. Is. She?' He scoffed at the sight of Emma. Well she wasn't that happy to see him either. The blonde stayed still as she gulped a little. Regina looked back at her and saw that she was nervous as hell; she smirked and moved their interwined hands behind herself so Emma was hiding behind her slender back.

Regina leaned near the boys ear as Emma stood stiff watching the dark haired boy's face as he widened his eyes and parted his lips slightly whilst intensely staring and carried on listening to Regina.

Once Regina leaned back, the boy sucked air in and held his breath, looking at Emma and furrowed his eyebrow.

'This child?!' He yelled and pointed at Emma. Regina nodded satisfied and both watch the boy storm off to somewhere. Emma raised a brow at Regina as her features relaxed and they made their way through the crowd to the doorway. What did she tell him? Emma wondered. Please don't be anything weird.

They finally made it to the door, Regina opened it like a gentlelady. While Emma scoffed playfully at her as the girl escorted herself to her car.

The dark red mustang parked in the driveway, Regina opened it as both climbed in. Emma put her seatbelt on in the passengers seat and made herself comfortable. Putting the keys in, Regina started driving in reverse then sped off.

Staring out the window as houses and cars passed by, Emma watched bystanders jogging and walking dogs. She was not much of a dog person, she found them really rowdy and too loud, Emma Swan was more a cat person, they are more quiet and peaceful plus just adorable.

'Why are you suddenly going home for no reason?' Regina asked out of nowhere, catching Emma off guard a little as she replied back.

'I just don't like parties that much. They give me a headache.'

Regina faintly grinned 'Same here dear.' Her mahogany eyes glanced at Emma once in a while as she continued to drive to the house.

'Do you even know where I live?' Regina nodded and smirked.

'Did you think I would volunteer to drive you home when I wouldn't know where you live?' The brunette said, shaking her head in disappointment. Emma rolled her eyes dramatically.

'Well I mean, you've never been to my house before.' Emma muttered.

'You're mother told me.' The other girl said suddenly, Emma's eyes widened, gasping a little as she looked at her.

'You've talked to my mother?!' She exclaimed, Regina furrowed her eyebrow like Emma was crazy or something.

'Yeah, She called me, you know the school rule book, every parent has to know the schools number and Mr Gold gave her my number. She said just in case here's Emma's address.' Oh god, Emma thought, talk about embarrassing.

Shaking her head and holding her fingertips at her template. Emma whispered, 'why mother?!'

'When did she tell you?' Emma questioned.

Regina's eyes focused on the road and jaw clenched. 'After you went home yesterday.' Emma mentally hit herself in the forehead. God dangit. She sighed as they started to approach her house.

They parked it in the driveway. Emma got out and close d the car door, soon after Regina climbed out joining her on the porch.

'It's rude not to invite a guest in.' Regina complained.

'You're not a guest, you're just taking me home.' Emma turned her body to face the door, ringing the doorbell waiting for David and Mary Margret to open the door. After ringing a couple times, no one came. Assuming they both went to work already, but that was still weird.

'I'm guessing you're parents aren't home?' Regina raised her forehead, Emma didn't like where this was going. She gulped heavily as Regina crossing her arms.

'Can I come in?' She asked, but Emma wasn't sure Regina wanted an answer. The blonde sighed grabbing her keys and opened the front door.

'Alright but don't touch anything.' Emma warned her, Regina rolled brown eyes and stepped in.

* * *

'Why is it so damn small?' The guest said rubbing her neck, she looked right and left at the living room, then the kitchen, and the hall.

Emma twitched as she continued to search throughout the house, Emma flicked Regina's forehead 'Well I'm sure sorry that my house isn't too your fitting.' She said through gritted teeth. 'And stop going everywhere.'

She rubbed her forehead and raised a perfect brow, 'Why the hell did you flick me?' She exclaimed 'I didn't say it wasen't to my fitting it's just small, I'll call someone to make you a bigger house soon. I can't let you live in such small spaces.' Emma wanted to punch her right them, right in that perfectly sculptured mush.

Her house was like every other houses just because Regina lived in some mansion. Emma didn't even want another house, she planned with enough money to move out by herself.

'I'm starting to regret letting you come in.' Emma said, but Regina surprisingly grinned.

'Well I don't care about what's down here, Where's your room?'

Emma started fidgeting, her room? Why did she want to go there?

'Why do you want to see my room?' She asked.

'Just take me to it.' Regina begged, Emma shook her head but the other girl just smirked and started heading up the stairs.

Quickly widening her eyes, Emma ran after her. She opened every door upstairs till Regina got to Emma's. Regina stared at everything for a minute.

'As I expected it's plain.' Regina said holding her chin, Emma pursed her lips together and gritted her teeth as she was about to hit him in the back of the head.

Regina then said something unexpected. 'Yet it's quite calming to me.' The brunette went over to the bed and swiftly jumped on top of it, face landing on the pillows like a child.

Emma bit the inside of her cheek as she headed over to him, sitting awkwardly at the edge of the bed, even through it was her own bed she felt uncomfortable with it and some how Regina caught on.

'Do you have any books?'

'Do I have- what?' Emma asked to make sure. Regina sat up and looked at her.

'Do you have any books? I'm sure you do since it's you.' Emma scoffed at her remark, standing up and flicking her finger to make a sign to follow.

Since she had so many books her dad made a small room just to store them. At first Emma didn't like reading so many, but now every book her dad brought she would make sure to read and finish. She didn't care what kind of book it is as long as it has a nice plot to it.

Regina walked into the small closet like room stored with books at every crack and every space. Packed with layers of books and more books.

'Nice collection.' The girl said, looking through the books one by one. Emma did the same; actually being in the mood to read right now.

She spotted her all time favourite novel 'The Secret Garden' even though it was quite old, she loved it. Emma swiftly grabbed it and held the leather bound book in her hands, looking at the cover.

It had been awhile since she had read it, of course she had already finished it but it wouldn't hurt to read it again she supposed. Regina turned around and peeked over the blondes shoulder, eyes resting on the book.

'What is that?' She quietly asked, Emma turned to face the girl and handed her the book to examine.

'It's my favourite book.' She answered, Regina nodded, head flipped over the book looking closely at it.

'This was a good book.' Emma looked at Regina in shock. She thought she'd be one of those girls who hated reading and was into more politics and partying every weekend.

'You've read this book already?' Emma asked as Regina scoffed at her and smirked in return.

'I've already read half of these books in here.' She said 'If you want, next time when you come over to my house, I'll show you my libary. You can have any books you fancy in there.'

Emma's eyes got brighter as her shaped lips formed a wide smile. 'Really?!' She exclaimed, realising the excitement in her voice, she cleared her throat and moved the strands of hair back from the excitement. 'What makes you think that I'll come over again?' Emma asked with intrigue.

'Don't worry you will dear.' Regina smiled and handed Emma back the book, she winced at how determined the brunette was, taking it she walked over to the bed.

'Hurry and pick a book.' Emma grumbled and plopped on the bed, snuggling with her body pillow as she flipped to the first page.

Regina snickered and continued searching for a book, Emma peeked over a tad to see the girl flip through books and smile down at the pages. Feeling her heart flutter, Emma gulped, starting getting chills whilst Regina continued looking.

Something about the girls smile made Emma's surroundings stop moving and the air blow out of her. She figured it was because it wasn't one of her cocky smirks or cheeky grins. It was just Regina smiling whole heartedly. The brunette soon picked a book and Emma snapped back to reality and pretended that she was reading.

Footsteps came closer and closer, 'Scoot over Miss Swan.'

'There's a chair over there.' Emma pointed to the black leather chair near the desk.

'No, I wanna sit next to you Swan.' Regina begged.

'Then sit on the floor.'

'No way!' She exclaimed, 'I promise I won't try anything dear.'

Emma hesitated but looked at Regina's puppy dog eyes and gave in 'Alright but If you break your promise I'm kicking you off the bed.'

Scooting over to the other side of the bed as Regina sat down about 10 inches away from her, butterflies arrived in Emma's stomach, which were already there, but kicked up a notch.

They both read in complete silence, the sound of the clock ticking and the sound of pages turning echoed throughout the room. Every time Emma thought that Regina was looking at her, she pretend her best to make it look like she was reading, but only to realise Regina wasn't even looking at all whilst Emma flustered. It seemed like she was the only one that was nervous.

Emma soon became aware of something that she wished she hadn't. It was just her and Regina, alone in Emma's room, with a bed. Holy shit, she started panicking inside. Isn't this like a movie where two people are alone and all of a sudden, BAM! The next day her body's all sore.

Panicking even more inside, _Stop being silly Emma! This isn't a freaking romantic movie what is wrong with you?_ She kept repeating it over and over in her head when suddenly Regina spoke out. Emma needed to say something to get the horrid thought out of her mind.

As Emma was about to say something, Regina beat her to it, 'Hey Emma,' she said. Flipping the pages. Emma had never heard her name without a nickname alongside it.

'Y-Yeah?' Emma took a sip of her warm cup of tea that she made earlier.

'I think I like you.'

And there went Emma Swan's tea.


	8. Wicked Always Wins

**I really love this chapter, I hope you do too, we are meeting Regina's sister this chapter. Let me know what you think and inbox me.**

 _ **Wicked Always Wins**_

Mind was fuzzy almost like a blur. Emma was trying to recollect what Regina had just said. Eyes wandering around her book as the other girl set her novel down. Feeling her brown eyes boring into her, the first thought she had was unexpected.

Emma was expecting Regina to make Emmafall in love with her; not the other way around. As they both stayed silent, Emma started thinking. How could she believe Regina? The whole Queen group was trying to win her heart over. What if Regina was just saying that for her to win? Emma didn't want to believe what she was thinking but it wasn't like Regina wouldn't do something like that.

Her reputation is that Regina Mills could make you fall for her and she didn't even care, if she git bored with you, she's out of your life in a blink of an eye and right now Emma didn't want that to happen. So she set her tea and book down.

'Well, say something.' Regina said.

The blonde shook her head and pierced pink lips together 'What do you want me to say?' She said almost in a whisper.

Raising her forehead at Emma, 'I just said that I liked you, maybe an answer will do it.'

'An answer?' Emma squinted her eyes 'We hardly know each other; you never even looked at me before the nerd project started.' Regina looked at the ceiling and bit on her bottom lip as she gazed everywhere except at Emma.

'It's only been two weeks since this hell of a project began. How did you even fall in love with me? It's suppose to be the other way around.' Emma said a little bluntly.

Her head flicked to Emma as sad brown eyes bored into green and suddenly Emma's breath became short. Regina reached over and moved a piece of hair out of Emma's face; behind her ear. Caressing pale cheeks with both warm hands. Breathing shortening to small breaths.

'I don't even know how I started falling for you. Love can be so unexpected. I'm not the type of person that does so either dear.'

'How can I trust you?' Emma whispered.

Regina smiled faintly and out her right hand over Emma's, 'I don't think you can believe me. But I'll do everything in my power to show you that I do.'

'How?'

'With time, and a little patience, like you said we don't know anything about each other Miss Swan.' She said 'Tomorrow, I'll show you the real me and I just hope you don't run away.'

They both chuckle at each other but then silence came as Regina let go and stood up. Emma stared up at her as she leaned over her, soft yet plump lips gently kissing the bare of Emma's forehead. The small yet heartwarming peck didn't last long. She let go whilst Emma sat on her bed stunned as a small grin played on Regina's lips.

'Goodnight, Emma.' She said quietly.

'Goodnight.' Emma replied, Regina swiftly turned her body and headed to the door, closing it and leaving the other girl alone with a million thoughts going through her head but she knew one thing; tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Groaning, she fell on her back with her eyes on the ceiling. How can Regina Mills like Emma? Just a game, she repeated in her head. A freaking stupid, morbid, confusing game. Things surely went unexpected here.

* * *

Hitting her alarm clocks 'off' button as she covered her body with the warmness of the blanket. Like on cue she heard loud knocking on the door. Staying silent she hoped whoever it was would go away. She couldn't really sleep with so many thought in her mind from last night.

But the knocking continued and it became more rapid, Emma groaned even louder and there the covers off. Wobbling over to the door, half asleep. Realising she was in clothes from yesterday, clearly she was too tired to change. Oh well, she opened the door with eyes fully shut.

'What.' Emma said annoyed.

'Well Mrs. Grumpy pants. Good morning to you too.' Ruby said, flicking her forehead, followed by Belle. Opening eyes a bit she smiled at the two girls. Heading back to bed both joined and sat.

'Are you just going to nap all day?' Ruby asked poking Emma constantly. She shook her off and nodded.

'Yesterday was very tiring and unexpected.' Emma replied with a sigh.

'Speaking of unexpected, where were you yesterday?' Belle asked.

Oh shit Emma forgot to text her. She sat up and turned to the girl, 'Oh sorry, I forgot to tell you.'

Ruby raised her eyebrow and nudged Emma. 'Where did cha go?'

'I went home because of how loud the party was,' Emma answered, lying back down cuddling up on her soft pillow.

'Ah, Parties can be quite rowdy,' She said 'But wait, who took you home then?' Belle chummed in the latter.

Emma gulped quietly and replied briefly. 'Regina did.'

Belle instantly became silent; both Ruby and Emma could feel her body shift as her feet dangle on the side of the bed. Turning her body to face Belle, Emma sat up; placing her hands on Belle's shoulder, peeking her head to see her face. Belle's jaw clenched and hands formed into fists next to her. While Ruby sat there awkwardly.

'Belle?'

Eyes peeked at ruby and Emma but her head didn't move, 'I-I have to go.'

Emma tilted her head towards her but as she did Belle shook her hand off and stood up.

'I'm sorry, Emma.' She muttered 'I-I just remembered that I have to do something, Sorry. Bye.' Belle immediately shuffled her way out; Ruby jumped up and caught her arm.

'Belle-' she got cut off as Belle shook Ruby's hand off her.

'No, just don't.' Belle muttered to Ruby and then looked Emma dead in the eye 'You don't understand.'

Tilting her head in confusion, Belle then continued to sigh 'You know sometimes you're too slow for your own good.'

'What?'

'Exactly. I fucking like Regina, I've told you that a million times already even before the nerd project came. I've known her since she and I were five; we went to the same schools caused by our parents. Her mother and my mother were best friends and introduced us and I slowly fell for him.' She said 'It took me about thirteen years, Thirteen years! For Regina to even acknowledge my existence and all of a sudden you come in and she is in love with you and it's only been two weeks.'

'Belle...' Emma said, trying to reach her but she stepped back.

'No, I just don't understand how? It's always been you who gets the caring people when I only get the sex derived one; I deserve someone nice for once in my life. I just don't understand.'

She left Emma speechless in her room, Ruby running after her. As the silence finally filled Emma's head, she dropped down on the bed and rested her face in her hands.

Why was Emma always in such a mess when Regina Mills was involved? Is this what they call a best friend fight? Oh god. Emma should just leave her to her thoughts. Laying on the bed, staring at the blank ceiling, a rough touch was felt on her fingers next to her.

Emma sat up and revealed what it was, the book Regina was reading last night 'Gone with the wind' Emma didn't know he liked these kinds of books, but she didn't really even know anything about Regina anyway.

If she gave Regina enough trust into her heart, she'd lose her best friend but if she didn't, she'd lose Regina. Life is so fucking confusing sometimes.

* * *

Leaning against her desk, throwing a crimson red apple up and down trying to see what Regina should do to show Emma that her feelings were real and not just some type of game.

The girl huffed loudly. Maybe a fancy dinner? Nah, considering its Emma, Regina didn't think she liked fancy things like that. Shopping? All girls like shopping, but Emma wasn't like every other girl she surely doesn't look like a shopping type. Maybe a small drink at a cafe then they could go- Regina knew a place that would be perfect that way they would get to know each other more just like they wanted.

She smiled at the thought, humming a small tune and sat down at the desk, checking for paperwork and as if today was a perfect day, which there was none. Grazing over her lips that kissed Emma's forehead, Regina grinned even wider. Stretching happily as she continued humming.

Emma should still be sleeping by now, Regina decided to give her a little visit. Getting off the chair and grabbing her jacket, but a couple seconds later a knock was heard on my door.

Her Butler Sydney entered with a displease pd look on his face, 'Well, what is it Sydney?' Regina asked with a hint of concern.

'Well, mistress. It's your older sister, Zelena. She's back from Australia.'

Regina could feel the colour from her face drain out as she held her breath. Her older sister Zelena, let's just say wasn't her most favorite person in the whole world right now.

Hell, she most likely was her least favorite person out of the family. She was 20 and went to Oz to study animals and artefacts. It's been almost 2 years since Regina last saw her and those 2 years were the best without her making every day a living hell and right now wasn't the right time to butt in.

'What is she doing here?' She asked hastily.

About 3 years ago when Zelena was 17 and Regina was 15, Regina had a friend, and as so Zelena said she fell in love with him. But soon after this boy confessed that he liked Regina.

Regina had some feelings for him but only as a friend. Zelena of course didn't believe Regina and swore regina as her enemy, the brunette tried to make her forget about it but Zelena was stuck and wouldn't move on. What's was so special about him anyway? All Regina could remember was he was too loud and wild. Her opposite type of boy, both in gender and personality.

'Your older sister wishes to speak to you.' Sydney said almost in a whisper. Sighing she nodded to let her in. Ginger hair flowed into the room along with sharp features, ray-bans covering her eyes as soon as she entered; signature smirk on her lips as she checked out the room.

'Hello dear.' Regina said.

'Hey, sis we're only two years apart. You're making me feel old.'

Rolling eyes and crossing her arms Regina spoke, 'why are you here?'

'What? I have to have an excuse to visit my little sis?' She came over and had Regina in a forced hug. Regina broke free from her arms and huffed while straightened her top.

'Really, why are you here? Whenever you are; my life is a hell.' Regina said.

'Well, good. I'm doing my job then.' Zelena went over to the desk and picked up Regina's apple taking a bite out of it. Mother told me to come here to stay for awhile because she thinks you and I need some sisterly 'bonding' plus her and father are going to Tokyo for a business trip.'

'And you agreed?' Regina asked in shock. The red head shrugged and took another big bite out of the apple.

'Maybe I missed my family.'

Regina raised a brow at her sisters response, 'The staff here acts more like my family than you, mother, or father combined.'

Zelena smirked 'Well, I don't exactly count you as part of the family either.'

'Touché.'

'On a more interesting note, I heard from your headteacher that there's this certain project going on in the school.' Zelena falsely smiled.

Gulping, by his face expression Regina could tell Zelena was plotting something and usually her plots weren't exactly rainbows and sunshine for herself.

'Yeah, what about it?'

'So, I heard about this Swan girl and I must say she sounds _fascinating_.'

Regina furrowed eyebrows and clenched at her jaw. 'Don't you dare.' She warned.

Zelena raised her hands and gave a cocky half smile 'Oh, Did I hit a nerve?'

Staring at her intensely as Zelena surrendered, 'Don't worry, I won't bite her sheesh.' She said sarcastically, walking out the room but peeked back in.

'Well you know, I won't bite her that hard.' Zelena waved gleefully whilst Regina's eyes widened. When her sister has a plot she would go all the way to fulfil it, 'Bye sis.' She yelled out in a whimsical manner.

* * *

As the daylight started to go down and traded places with the starry sky, Emma Swan heard a car pull up on her driveway. The sound of slammed doors and small sounds of keys jingling echoed outside. She crept down the stairs and peeked in the side door window, smoothing out her new picked out clothes and waited for who she thought was Regina to knock, but as the person came closer and closer to the door, It was not the familiar brown eyes that she was met with.

Mal stood at the doorway and swiftly knocked, slamming hands into her pockets waiting quietly for emma; who was a little shocked to suddenly see Mal at her house. Jogging towards the door, quietly opening it to be met by sparkling eyes and a crooked smile.

'Hey.' Mal said with a huff of cold air.

'Hey,' Emma replied with a faint smile.

'Bet you weren't expecting me being here.' The girl smirked, putting a dark helmet between her arm and hip taking raybans off with her other arm. Chuckling a bit, Emma snuggled into her warm clothing.

'No. No I wasn't. What are you doing here Mal?' Emma asked.

'I thought we should hang out for a few minutes.' She shrugged.

'Right now?'

'Why not?' Mal swiftly threw her helmet up towards the other blonde, who caught it with her fast reaction.

'But-' Mal cut her off by coming towards her, wrapping muscular arms around Emma's shoulders.

'No buts, I haven't seen you for awhile so let's go have a fun a little.' Mal said as she dragged Emma to the motorcycle, placing the helmet on her own head and putting the other on the bike.

'Where are we even going?' Emma asked, even with the dark helmet on she could tell Mal was grinning.

'You'll see.' Emma didn't like the idea of surprise and non informational info when she was riding on a motorcycle with Mal. They could be going to Canada for all she knew. Wait no they couldn't because it'll take too long for this small vehicle, why was Emma even thinking this? She hesitantly hopped on, squeezing the helmet on her head as she heard the loud vroom of the machine and head off to the unknown.

* * *

Stirring warm coffee in circles with a straw, Belle's aching head leaning on her hand. Eyes droopy as she sighed constantly replaying her actions with Emma. She felt so selfish. Emma deserved someone like Regina. She was her best friend in the whole world for crying out loud and this was their first fight? Another sigh came out of the girls mouth as she continued to stir the black coffee.

She looked around to see half the cafe empty, after she told Ruby to leave, she had been alone. The sound of talking from the employees, with small jazz music coming from all. When Belle suddenly saw her, sitting about two tables away, blue eyes staring right into hers. Straightening her back, she pursed her lips as the girl smirked. She had a full head of red hair and ray-bans sat on the hem of her top.

Belle grinned and stared down at her coffee. She heard shuffles and faint footsteps as her heart beat faster and faster. Then a soft thump. Lifting her head to see that the girl had grabbed a chair and sat right across the table.

'Hi,' plump lips spoke.

'Hi,' Belle replied.

'You're Belle right? The girl asked, Belle was taken aback a little but replied calmly

'Yeah, how'd you know?'

'I'm Zelena, Regina's older sister.

Belle raised her forehead in shock. She'd known Regina for thirteen years and never once know she had another sibling, that's extremely hot too.

'You're Regina's sister?'

The girl nodded and grinned 'I'm not surprised that you don't know about me, Regina doesn't like gloating.'

Belle laughed at her sense of humour. 'Well then Miss Mills how come this is the first time I'm meeting you?'

'I left this small town.' She answered 'So I haven't been here lately. When I am here I like staying indoors more than going out so people hardly see me.'

'Sounds truthful.'

'Well I hope you don't think I'm lying right to you.'

'Yeah...Sorry, today's just not the day.'

Zelena pursed pink lips and tilted her head, 'Do tell.'

The other girl laughed softly 'I guess I got into a fight with my best friend.'

'What's your friend's name?'

'Emma. Emma Swan.' Zelena's lips slowly puckered out and eyes grew weary. Suddenly parting her lips to give a sigh and rubbing Belle's hand.

'Don't worry Belle, You guys will make up soon.'

'Really?'

'Really.' She said 'I promise.'


	9. Once You Go Green You Never Go Queen

**Warning for scenes of a sexual nature in this chapter oops, and it's not even swan queen smutt it's wickedbeauty so if you ship it I hope you enjoy it ;) keep reviewing lovelies**

 _ **Once You Go Green You Never Go Queen**_

'How about I make you forget about everything?' Zelena suggested. Belle tilted her head in interest, as the red head smirked.

'How about my place?' Zelena asked.

Belle's eyes widened but gleamed in lust. She should say no, she wasn't in the mood but she needed a distraction and Zelena may as well be it.

Nodding as the girl smirked with raybans lying perfectly on her nose. Zelena ran her hand through Belle's hair and stood up grabbing keys out of her jacket pocket and jingled it.

'Ready?'

* * *

Zelena flipped on a switch to make the kitchens lights come on; even though it was an apartment it looked more like a hotel. The walls painted dark green with carpet for the floors. Belle gazed in amazement as she examined every detail. It was already dark but with the kitchen's light only on, the room looked magical.

'I don't know why you have an apartment. I thought you lived with Regina.' Belle ponder admiring the paintings on the dark walls.

'How about we both forget about everything and only think of ourselves right now?' The girl suggested.

Belle nodded as Zelena's body started moving closer and closer; before she knew it the girl was inches away from her face. She dropped her bag as slender fingers trailed over her jaw to cup her chin. Shivering at her sudden touch, she looked up to the girl as dark eyelashes fluttered, ray-bans off and all she could see were light blue eyes sparkling.

Zelena smirked 'What?' Belle stared at her eyes; beautiful. This was her first time seeing them since the whole time she had ray-bans on.

'Nothing it's just, your eyes are so beautiful.' Belle whispered, hearing Zelena's chuckle as she gave small trails of kisses from jaw to neck.

'You're cute Belle.' The brunette flushed as the other girl took off her shirt. Eyes widened at how perfect the girls body was.

'You should stop staring and come kiss me.' Zelena teased.

Returning a laugh, Belle padded over to her, lips meeting the others. She could feel strong arms wrap around her waist as her hands played with soft red hair.

Zelena's tongue slipping in, Belle moaned as they both backed up against the wall. Zelena let go with lust in her eyes, licking her bottom lip and grinned at me.

Responding and smiling back, Belle pulled her shirt up, throwing it out of the way before coming back to meet soft lips. Hands roughly held Belle's stomach as Zelena cornered her to the wall. Her hands over Belle's own head as they kiss with Belle's hands wrapped around Zelena's back.

'You're so hot.' Zelena groaned. Biting her own lips, Belle kissed Zelena on the neck. Taking off her shorts; Zelena's eyes widen to see her panties. She chuckled as Belle wrapped arms around her and continued their hot kiss.

The red head moaned Belle's name which only turned her on more, she let go and took Belle towards her room. A queen sized bed with the same pattern as in the living room lay. Zelena threw her down gently as she hit the bed.

'You ready?' Zelena asked, Belle raised an eyebrow and giggled.

'The real question is are you?' Zelena chuckled which only made her seem hotter. She lay on top of Belle, lips roughly slammed into the others, Belle bit the other girls lip playfully and her body was already on fire.

Zelena's hands roam down towards Belle's hips. Hand goes underneath her as Belle could feel fingers fumble around to unclasp her bra. As soon as she let go of her hips Belle's bra was off and already all the way on the other side of the room.

'You are too hot Belle.' She said sucking on the brunettes neck; who quickly closed eyes to feel how good it was. Zelena's other hand palmed her breast as an involuntary moan escaped Belle's lips.

She could feel Zelena's lower body pressed against her lower stomach, breathing rapid and uncontrolled, Belle moaned as lips trail down to her breast. Zelena kissed them playfully and teased her. Hand going towards her bare stomach into the girls panties as she gasped quietly.

'You're so wet.' Zelena whispered into her ear, Belle shivered lifting hips begging for contact.

'Oh, what is that you want?' Zelena asked slyly.

'You're such a tease.' Belle moaned.

'I know.' she breathed into the girls neck. Zelena's finger slid easily into Belle as she rolled her head back in pleasure and Zelena pumped her in and out.

'You're reactions are so sexy.' She whispered into Belle's ear.

'Zel-' Belle moaned out, biting her lip. Fingers leave panties as Belle whined from the loss of contact. Zelena chuckled at the response.

'Undress already'

'You just stole my line baby.' Zelena answered and stood up to slide jeans off of her. Belle couldn't hold it in anymore and leapt from the bed onto her, legs wrapped around the other as Zelena's hand pressed her lower back, bringing them closer.

She briefly kissed the red head on his lips before kissing her neck right above the collarbone. The girls body jerks and Belle immediately knew she had a soft spot. Smirking as lips came right back to each other.

Belle let go to meet a familiar smirk again.

Zelena carried Belle to the bed and licked lips hungrily, eyes full of lust and desire. 'You've had your fun now but it's my turn.' Zelena said, 'You're panties are hot on you and all but they need to go dear.'

Belle laughed as she tugged on them, seductively taking them off and threw them on the floor with the rest of her clothes. Suddenly Zelena gripped Belle's legs and spread them, mouth ducking between legs and within minutes, Belle's legs began to shake as she gripped red locks moaning Zelena's name.

Zelena tilted her head up licking lips; taking her underwear off. She gripped Belle's thighs and started rubbing against the girl ridding her thigh.

'Ready?' Belle giggled at the question as she nodded; gripping the bed sheets, getting ready for pleasure. Zelena wrapped her leg underneath Belle rubbing against, the room filled with grunts and moans.

'Fuck-' Zelena groaned.

The pleasure and pain was unreal.

'I'm going to-' Zelena trailed off as Belle moved her hips with her, suddenly feeling a jerk as Zelena lets out a loud moan and let go, falling next to Belle as she smiled at her presence.

'Did you forget?' The red head said between pants. They were both sweating even though both were completely naked.

'About what?' Belle answered innocently. In returning she was given a smile and a flashing of teeth.

'Good.' And suddenly soft snores from Zelena were heard.

Belle giggled as she walked to the bathroom, she felt the cold white tiles as she checked herself in the mirror. The mark from rough kisses on her neck put a smile on Belle's face. Distraction huh? Zelena distracted Belle all right.

She found herself smiling like a kid when Zelena entered her mind. Suddenly, she wanted to get distracted more often. Walking over to the bed quietly as she put Zelena's shirt on, her scent completely filling her own nostrils; she put the blanket over them. Staring at his complex features, lips parted as she lay on her stomach. Belle placed an arm around Zelena and brought herself closer. She dozed off to the sounds of Zelena's soft snores.

* * *

'This place?' Emma questioned as Mal parked the machine. Looking up to the familiar fast food place. This was the first time everyone went together to eat. The first place to where they went on their little trip. This seemed ages ago.

'You remember?' Mal questioned, joining Emma's side, who flashed her a smile and nod.

'Of course, how could I forget?'

Mal chuckled and lead Emma in. They both ordered a taco and a coke, they chose a seat next to the windows. Both sat opposite each other and Emma smiled sweetly at Mal.

'How's Cruella and Ursula.' Emma asked, Mal widened eyes as shocked for Emma to ask and simply shrugged.

'Cruella is fine I think, I hardly see her but I call and text here and there and she's doing great.' She said,'She's somewhere out there. Ursula is still the usual; I came by her house this morning to hang out. After I left I think she went back to reading or on her computer to this website that says 'tumbler' or something.' Emma giggled at the girls pronunciation of tumblr.

'Tumblr.' Emma corrected.

'Yeah Yeah. That.' She replied with a cheeky smile.

'I'm glad everyone's doing okay, what about you?'

'What about me?'

Ema rolled eyes playfully. 'How are you?'

'I'm fine Miss Swan. Thanks for asking.'

'You're welcome.' Emma giggled

The silence took over the and luckily the waitress brought over their meal. Both thanked her as they dug in.

'I think everyone gave up on The Nerd Project.' Mal finally said. Emma raised her eyebrows.

'Really?'

'Well yeah, I mean after Regina declared she liked you.'

Emma pursed lips and raised her forehead. 'What does Regina have to do with you guys giving up?'

'You don't get it.' She said sipping on her coke. 'When Regina is in love, no one can stop her.'

She almost choked on her taco. Love? Regina couldn't possibly love her but what if she does? Emma's heart fluttered as Mal chuckled. Thoughts interrupted by her phone ringing, as she pulled it out of her pocket. Long and behold, it was Regina calling.


	10. Mills' Confessions

**Sorry it took so long had so much gping on recently. It's not very good but this is just how I'd love swanqueen to happen. If you know me well you would hav already noticed my personal touches ;) anyway hope you all enjoy it xx**

 _ **Mills' Confession**_

Emma picked up the phone as she heard Regina sighing; she eyes Mal who raised eyebrows and continued eating.

'Are you home?' Regina asked.

'Um, no.'

'Obviously, I'm in front of your house right now.' Regina said casually.

'Why are you at my house?' Emma exclaimed causing Mal to stare at her. She faintly smiled as she sipped her cup calmly.

'I told you I'll show you the real me.' Regina replied.

'Yeah. Tomorrow.' Emma pointed out as Regina muttered something quietly.

'Well things didn't go as they planned and I decided to come today.' She said, Emma could feel a smug smile on Regina's face as they stayed silent. The blonde huffed as she looked at Mal eating her taco.

'Well I'm sorry you evil queen you,' Emma said wanting to sound meaner than it did 'But I'm with Mal right now.'

Emma heard Mal choke on her burger as she looked at Emma like she had just dug her grave for her. She heard Regina grumble a few curse words before taking a deep breath in. Emma gulped waiting for her to get angry and destroy Emma's home but instead she whispered something like she was afraid someone would hear.

'Hurry back then. I miss you.' Emma widened eyes as her breath sucked in and heart fluttered at those words. This is the first time regina had said she missed her.

'Okay. Just stay put and don't freeze your ass off.' She finally managed to croak out and hang up. Emma took a second to calm down, she couldn't believe Regina said that. She couldn' believe the high and mighty Regina Mills said that she missed Emma Swan. She was sure this was no big deal but if someone's crush say they miss you, who would not be freaking out.

'Regina said something unexpected?' Mal asks almost reading Emma's mind.

Emma cleared her throat giving a nod. 'I need to go home.' She said, Mal frowned as she sighed.

'But you hardly ate you're food.'

'I'll ask for a box to eat at home.' Emma said smiling faintly, placing hands in her hoodie pocket. Mal groaned as they asked the employees for takeout boxes. Both head out toward the motorcycle as Mal continued to pout and whine about their yet to be fun day. Emma just crinkled her nose and repeatedly said sorry.

As soon as her house was in sight, Emma's heart beat faster and stomach filled with butterflies. Soon seeing Regina as she had a grey long coat on, she could see her breathing into her hands as she rubbed them together for warmth. Mal parked his bike and Regina's brown eyes wandered to them.

Her smile faded as eyes reached to Mal. Regina pursed lips and frowned.

Mal couldn't even look Regina in the eyes; head looked down toward the motorcycle as she gripped the arms of the machine. Emma could feel the tension between both of them as she flickered her eyes around them.

'Emma,' Regina said.

'Yeah?' Emma said hesitatingly.

Regina flickered eyes back at the blonde and smiled which she wasn't expecting. 'Took you long enough.'

Her arm went around Emma's shoulders as the girl mentally let out a sigh of relief and faintly smiled back but felt weird with Regina's arm around her as cheeks heated up. She glanced up at Mal, their eyes met the usual soft eyes were now dark and dull. Mal broke the stare.

'I guess I'll leave you two now.' Mal said. Regina nodded, pulling Emma closer. 'Bye Emma, see you next time.' She sped off as Emma watched her fade away. As soon as Mal disappeared Emma pushed Regina away as the girl raised hands up in shock, Emma scoffed at her and headed to the door rumbling around for her keys.

'What the hell was that for dear?' She exclaimed. Emma scoffed at her again more harshly.

'For making Mal uncomfortable.' The blonde answered putting keys in the lock of the door and going in with Regina following behind. Emma dumped the bag on the couch as she ran her hand through her hair.

'I thought you were teasing me about being with Mal.'

'Well apparently I wasn't.' Emma said tone full of venom.

Regina groaned with frustration as Emma shrugged her off and headed off to the kitchen. She went in the fridge to grab a bottle of water and poured a cup. Placing her hand on the counter, taking sips trying to relax. Emma soon heard footsteps coming in as she rolled eyes knowing it was Regina trying to pick another fight.

'Don't.' The girl stated. How could she act so childish right in front of Mal? Mal was like her other sister and Regina made her look like a criminal just by being with her.

'I want to say sorry.' Regina said. Emma turned to her and took another sip of her water.

'Go ahead.'

'I said I wanted too, I didn't say I was going to.' Emma scoffed again and placed her drink down. She really was trying to pick a fight with the girl. Biting the inside of her cheek to contain herself not screaming at the girl.

'I'm not sorry that I was jealous.' Regina continued to say as she moved closer 'I'm not sorry for being mad when I saw your hands on her waist as you two came up to the house.'

Her hands gently touched Emma's, she could feel hot breath on her. 'I'm certainly not sorry that I'm falling madly in love with you.' Regina chuckled.

Heart started beating fast and irregular as eyes gleamed at Emma. Regina smirked and let go of her hand, Emma ignored the sudden emptiness that came.

She chuckled again which also made Emma's heart flutter 'I'm going to choose a movie to watch.' She took her grey long coat off and lay it in her own hand, torso wearing a black blazer which showed a toned body. Emma gulped at the sudden show; Regina caught her staring and flashed a smug grin.

'Stop staring and make popcorn Miss Swan' she teased and walked back to the living room with hands running through her dark hair. As soon as the kitchen door shut, Emma leaned on the counter furious but mostly embarrassed of what just happen. She was supposed to be angry at Regina but she just comes and tells her she loves Emma and she's swept off her feet. The tall blonde rubbed her neck to relax.

'I'm certainly not sorry that I'm falling madly in love with you.' Regina's voice echoed repeatedly over and over in Emma's head as she bit her lip to contain the madness that was going on in her head. How the hell was she suppose to act normal after what just happened? Was she supposed to be mad at Regina! If Regina Mills thinks just doing a smooth hit on her was going to make Emma forgive her for what she did with Mal; she had another thing coming.

'What's taking so long?' Emma heard Regina yell interrupting her thoughts 'The movie is about to start!'

Emma mentally got ready for what was going to happen. 'Hold on!' She yelled back. The girl went through the snack cupboard and searched for a popcorn bag whilst grabbing a large bowl. Opening the wrapper of the popcorn bag and quickly popping it in the microwave, she put 2 minutes on it tapping fingers and waiting patiently.

It was really quiet in the living room, Emma's curiosity got the best of her and she decided to peek. The TV was on pause as Regina had her head leant on the couch, eyes closed with lips parting slowly. Was she sleeping? Emma wondered why she suddenly came today. The loud beep from the microwave showing that the popcorn was done made Regina jolt up and eyes droop. Did she get enough sleep? Taking the popcorn out she dumped it in the bowl and took it outside to find Regina with feet on the table, Emma looked at her with a glare and she rolled eyes planting feet back down to the ground.

The blonde sat next to her and placed the bowl between them. Regina looked at her with a hint of disappointment as Emma shrugged.

'What movie did you chose?' Emma asked popping a few pieces of popcorn in her mouth.

'The Notebook,' she said.

'Are you serious?' Emma said disappointed, 'I hate sappy movies all sappy movies are they meet, fall in love, something tragic happens, they get through it and are together again.'

'What? I thought all girls like those type of movies?' Regina said shocked.

'Well madam you have the wrong girl then.' Emma muttered which Regina raised both eyebrows at. Emma took the control and logged into Netflix.

'What are you doing?' She asked, eating a handful of popcorn.

'Changing it to a show.' Emma answered turning it to Once Upon a Time.

'Once Upon a Time?'

'Yep, you don't like it?'

'Never seen it before.'

'Well then let's start today; it's my favorite TV show.'

She nodded as the intro came on the TV.

* * *

~2 hours later~

Emma turned the TV off as Regina groaned.

'It was getting to the good part!' She whined as Emma laughed at his childlike ways.

'Do you know what time it is?' Emma said concerned about her. 'It's almost midnight Regina.'

She shrugged 'I'm not a baby; I can go home whenever I want.'

'What about your parents?' Regina's eyes suddenly went dark and she pursed her lips. Emma could tell it was a touchy subject and made note to not mention them again.

'They sure as hell don't care,' she answered tone full of hate.

'Where are they?' Emma asked hesitantly.

'Work.' She answered casually. 'Yours? They're not home?'

'It's normal, they have work also.' Regina nodded and smiled afterwards.

'What?' Emma said laughing as Regina's eyes twinkled.

She looked at Emma and grinned wider making her see dimples. Holy shit, Emma had never seen them before. It only made her cuter. 'Just the thought of us alone together makes me smile.'

Emma's heart fluttered again and she pursed her lips. Quickly flushing which only made her more embarrassed.

'You _do_ blush easily.' Emma couldn't believe she remembered that only confirmed the sad truth that she was head over heels in love with Regina Mills.

Emma could tell she was ignoring the subject of telling her about herself. She started to catch on whilst Emma constantly stared at the girl- waiting for her to talk as Regina cleared her throat.

'Let's go to your room.' She said standing up and grabbing Emma's hand making her follow.

'Wait, Why?' Emma asked. 'The couch is fine.'

'I feel more relaxed there dear,' she breathed as Regina dragged Emma into her room, shutting the door behind- Regina jumped on the bed wit arms behind her head as she laid in comfort.

'Well I'm glad you're cozy in my room.' Emma teased as Regina hummed and grinned. 'Well?'

'Well what?'

'Are you going to tell me about yourself?' Emma asked.

'What do you want to know?'

'Everything.' Regina smiled and tapped her chin with a finger then quickly crossed legs as we they next together.

'Well, I'm 18-' Emma cut her off as she laughed a bit.

'Tell me something that I don't know.' Regina sighed and shrugged.

'There's not much to say.' She said shyly. Emma smiled, she did have a cute side.

'Tell me about you, that no one knows about.'

'I read?' She joked as both shared laughs. Emma loved this side of her.

'Really. Tell me something.'

'Erm. My parents are never home. They're too busy with work that's why they hired staff and maids for me.' Emma stayed quiet - shocked that Regina started off with her parents. 'Um, I do the work for them when I get home from school, currently they're in Tokyo doing god knows what.'

'Oh.' Was all Emma managed to say and Regina shrugged.

'I haven't seen my parents in 3 years.' She added and Emma widened her eyes.

'What?!' Emma exclaimed '3 years?!'

Regina nodded but faintly smiled, how can she still smile about that? 'But I'm fine, the staff are nice and they are like my family and I have Ursula, Cruella, Mal, and you.' She said 'So, I'm fine.'

Emma smile at her, Regina returned the favor back. 'I'm sorry that I forced that out of you.' The blonde said and Regina just shrugged again.

'What's your favourite hobby?' Emma asked as Regina smirked at the question.

'Reading.'

'No shit Sherlock.' Emma joked as she let out a small laugh.

'I like painting as well,' Emma was taken aback by the answer as Regina smiled lightly but eyes gleamed in awe.

'I didn't know you paint.'

'Well now you do.'

'Anything else?' Emma asked.

'I like teasing you.' Emma swat at her shoulder as Regina laughed like a child.

'I already know that.' The girl playfully pouted. 'What do you want to be when you're older?' She asked and Regina stared thinking carefully.

'I want to be a writer, an author.' Regina said.

'An author?' Emma questioned as she nodded grinning. 'Well, I better be the first to read your book.'

Regina hummed and shook her head as Emma tilt her own in confusion.

'Don't get your hopes up. My mother wants me to take over her business when I'm older.'

'..But you don't want to, do you?' Emma asked, already knowing the answer. She shrugged again.

'Parents don't listen to their children dear.' She said 'Parent's always ruin things.'

Regina was cut off by the sound of the downstairs door opening; they gave each other worried looks as Emma heard her mother call her name.

'Shit!' She whispered. 'You have to get out.'

'What?' Regina whispered back. 'Why?'

'My mum will freak out if she knew you were here.' Regina creased her forehead, Emma rolled her eyes. 'Just go.'

'But we haven't even finished talking yet.' Regina whispered angrily.

'Emma?' Mary Margret shouted from downstairs.

'Coming!' Emma yelled back. 'Just go Regina we'll talk tomorrow.'

'Okay, Can we go to the somewhere tomorrow?'

'We have school!' Emma whispered.

'We can skip!' Emma opened the window which had a hidden ladder right by the window as she grabbed it and placed it safely down. 'We're going to skip school tomorrow okay?' Regina asked.

Emma gave a 'are you serious' look and Regina rolled her eyes. 'Fine! But I'm taking you to school tomorrow.'

'Regina-'

'It's not a question, I'm taking you.' Emma groaned as she suddenly heard footsteps come up, she pushed Regina towards the window.

'Okay! Okay just go!' Regina smirked and started heading down as Emma watched her go. She made the symbol to call her later and Emma nodded and shooed her off as she got into her car. Emma climbed back to her room and saw a grey coat on the ground. She panicked and stuffed it in her backpack next to her bed just as her mum opened the door.

Emma froze as they exchanged glances. 'What are you doing Emma?' She asked and flickered eyes to Emma and the backpack.

'Oh um. I was just doing homework you know.'

'Oh, Alright. Well you have to make dinner for dad for when he gets home. I'm going to take a shower and go right to bed.' She said as Emma nodded smiling at her.

'Okay, Night mom.'

She waved and closed the door as Emma sighed an air of relief as she heard her bedroom door shut. Emma had to remember to give that to Regina tomorrow. She glanced over at the clock; 10:40pm. Sighing she jolted down the stairs toward the kitchen to make dinner.

* * *

Emma put her apron on and decided to make lasagna. Layering each layer for the lasagna piece by piece, she made the lasagna big enough to eat for 4 days. Once she was done and it was steaming hot, Emma placed the batch back in the oven, leaving note for her dad to just reheat the oven to cook them again if they get cold.

She washed her hands before hearing her phone ring; looking around as she shut the water off and dried her hands. Emma followed the irritable ringing and found her bag on the sofa, Emma searched for her phone as she took her apron off. Regina's name came up and Emma let out a smile and answered.

'I thought I was supposed to call you,' Emma mocked as she heard Regina scoff but could tell had a smirk on her lips.

'Sorry Miss Swan I couldn't wait any longer.' Regina replied tone full of sarcasm; Emma let out a giggle and glanced at the clock. Mouth literally dropped to the floor, 3:10 am. She didn't know it was this late.

'Oh my god, it's so late why aren't you asleep?' Emma asked as Regina laughed at the question.

'Why aren't you asleep?' Emma giggled and started heading up the stairs to her room.

'You don't answer a question with another question queenie,' Emma muttered to him.

'Hey! Who the hell are you calling queenie!?' Regina exclaimed and Emma shut the door behind her. Changing into pyjamas, laughing at Regina, climbing under her covers. Did she like Regina? Did Regina really like her?

'Regina?' Emma said.

'Yeah?' She whispered.

'Why do you like me?' Emma asked, silence followed through as Regina huffed and chuckled a bit.

'I fell in love with you. I don't know how, I don't know why. I just did.' The brunette breathed; Emma flushed at her answer and was ready to die with massive butterflies in her stomach.

'That's a sucky answer.' Emma said quietly as she could still feel the heat on her cheeks, Trying calming down but couldn't help but smile.

'Well that was a sucky question.' Regina replied playfully.

'I can't believe I'm in love with an idiot.' Emma blurted, but right as the words come out she quickly shut her mouth. Oh no. She could hear Regina take a deep breath. Silence came over them and Emma laid there drowning in nervousness.

'So,' Regina breathed 'You love me too?' Emma could hear her voice hoarse as she croaked it out.

'That's a sucky question.' Emma smiled whilst Regina started laughing. 'You're such an idiot not to notice you know that?'

Emma could hear muffled crying in the background a she suddenly grew worried. Was Regina Mills crying?

'Regina, are you crying.'

'No,' her voice was low and muffled and Emma could tell she was lying.

'Why are you crying?' Emma asked confused that the apparently heartless Regina Mills was crying on the phone to her.

'Because,' she sniffled. 'I'm just lying here, overwhelmed at how much I'm in love with you right now.' She breathed as Emma felt her heart melt.

* * *

~The Next Day~

Emma woke up to the sound of her father knocking loudly, 'Emma! Wake up! Or I'll come in and rugby tackle you my number one sports player!' He yelled.

She jolted up; taking a glance at her clock. Shit! Emma should've be awake 10 minutes ago! Quickly she yelled for her dad to know she was awake.

Hurrying to the bathroom to freshen up, she started to change her clothes, a sweater with black leggings and a pair of toms. Brushing her hair back into a tight ponytail, she grabbed her bag. Emma checked herself one more time in the mirror to make sure she at least looked decent and not like she'd just rolled out of bed. Running downstairs about to head toward the door, her mum stopped her.

'Emma,' her mum patted her shoulders as she gleamed brightly. 'Regina Mills is outside waiting for you!' She squealed as Emma rolled her eyes, she really didn't understand why she liked her so much.

'The Regina Mills?!' Emma's dad shouted in the kitchen. Mary Margret squeaked with glee and nodded her head as she joined Emma's dad in the kitchen as Emma could hear them small talk. What did they mean 'the'? She knew Regin was famous in her school and all but why did her parents get worked up about her so much? Actually, Emma didn't want to know.

'Well I'm leaving first, bye.' Emma muttered as she left and was met by Regina leaning on her mustang, wearing a T-shirt that was had the word 'NEW' written in big black letters and black jeans with a black jacket. As eyes met Emma's, she smirked as Emma walked up to her and the bright car.

'Took you long enough sleepy head.' Emma shrugged. She couldn't really get a good night sleep because of what happened last night.

'Rough sleep, you know.'

'You were almost late for school you know that right?' Regina mocked 'First time for everything Swan.' Regina opened the car door for Emma and signalled her to get in as she grinned. Emma thanked her and climbed in, shutting the door when she suddenly felt a vibrate from her bag. Noticing Regina take a mini jog over to the driver's seat whilst Emma took out her phone to reveal a text from Belle.

 _Hi babe, sorry for what happened. I didn't mean to blow up on you I was just a bit stressed. I hope you forgive me! Xo_

Emma smile as she replied back and obviously forgave her. Regina climbed in and noticed Emma's sudden attitude change, flabbergasted she let a soft smile.

'Whoa, Did I miss something or..?' She teased, Emma shook her head and looked out the window as they drove towards the school. Regina reached over to the radio as the preppy loud music started to play.

'We fell in love in a hopeless place!' She sang obnoxiously. Emma looked at her with an 'oh my god' face as Regina flickered eyes back at her and the road while flashing a movie star smile.

'You have to do better than that Romeo.' Emma said as she laughed.

'Oh so I'm Romeo now?' Regina teased as Emma cooed for her to focus on the road.

'Then,' she breathed. 'Emma Swan, will you be my girlfriend?'

Everything around Emma was slowing down as she tried to process what Regina just said, she looked at her to make sure she was serious, and her face expression was incredibly serious or she just had a good poker face.

'How's that for Romeo?' Regina muttered flashing another heart melting smile.


	11. Green Lies

**Sorry this is so late! I completely forgot about this story oops, I've been so busy meeting the cast and my internet friends! Hope it was worth the wait though. Leave reviews lovelies xx**

 _ **Green Lies**_

Emma's eyes popped open wide and her heart beat quickened.

'A-Are you serious?' Was the only thing she could croak out. Regina nodded and smiled as they stopped at a red light.

'What's your answer?' She asked. 'Please say yes.'

Emma liked Regina, Regina liked Emma. So what could she say? No..? Yes..? Emma felt like she loved her but could it just be some childlike love? She couldn't take the risk.

So she smiled and pecked Regina's cheek, which she seemed taken aback by. 'I'm guessing that's a yes?' Regina said full of happiness. She sighed and smiled wider than anything. Eyes were bright and shining. Emma had never seen her this happy. Laughing at the girl's excitement, Regina then reached a hand over to Emma and held her own tightly.

They stayed silent, not an awkward silence but a comfortable one, but Emma couldn't help but think. Was this a right choice? Regina did have a reputation for breaking people's hearts. This could be a bad choice to date her, she just hoped she was wrong. Mal said The Nerd Project was off, but why so sudden? Emma was beyond happy they stopped competing for her love but why did they? It's not like them to give up on it just because Regina liked her a lot.

'Why did everyone give up on The Nerd Project?' Emma asked, Regina raised brows whilst parking the car.

'Why? Did you want them to not give up?'

Emma gave a sarcastic smile. 'You know that's not true,' she said as Regina chuckled grabbing a textbooks in the back. 'I just didn't know that they would give up so soon...'

'I guess they just couldn't handle the competition Miss Swan,' Regina smirked.

'Yeah right.' Emma said as the girl got out the car and jogged over to her side opening the door.

'Why do you care?' Regina asked letting her out, 'Aren't you happy we're together?' Regina stuck out a lip and gave Emma puppy dog eyes as she kissed Emma's cheek again.

'I'm more than happy.' Emma smiled, Regina hugging her.

'I'm glad you are,' she whispered into the crook of Emma's neck. The blonde felt shivers from hot breath on her neck. 'I love you.'

'I love you too.' Regina frowned and suddenly held Emma's shoulders and looked at her sternly. 'What?' Emma asked nervously.

'Don't say 'too'.' Regina said 'It makes me feel like you're just agreeing with me.' Emma simply laughed at her complaint and nodded.

'How about, I love you more.' Regina smiled back flashing teeth and nodded.

'Much better,' grabbing Emma's hand, Regina held it tightly, but Emma didn't mind she always wanted to hold Regina's hand.

* * *

They sway intertwined hands and grin. Emma giggled at her adorable side and smiled as they walked in the school and suddenly wished she hadn't.

The students that were still in the hallways gasped with at them when the couple passed, hands still holding on each other. Emma heard mummers behind and small cries.

'Why are people like this?' Emma whispered to Regina as she shrugged.

'I guess people are jealous that I have you to myself.' She said back smiling sheepily. More like the other way around Emma thought as they headed to her locker. Regina leaned on the next to it. Emma glanced at her, seeing a smirk play on her lip as Emma put textbooks away.

'Why are you looking at me like that?' Emma asked.

'Like what?'

'Like that!' She pointed to her as she looked at Emma with a childish smile and bright eyes.

'Because you look so perfect today.' Regina complimented.

'Yeah right I most often look like I've been for a sweaty run,' Emma muttered, most likely because she had. Suddenly she remembered about the grey long coat stuffed in her bag. She took it out, Regina widening eyes.

'You left it at my house.' Emma said as Regina pointed at herself like 'me?' The other girl nodded and Regina carefully took it out of her hands and thanked her. Grabbing her math books Emma quickly shut the locker.

'I still don't understand why we have to stay at school. We could've gone somewhere more fun.' Regina whined.

'For the last time, I'm not skipping school.' Emma said walking away to her maths class. She heard Regina's footsteps and was quickly joined by her.p

'You're not fun.' Regina pouted, Emma slapped her playfully, laughing as the other girls arms went around her shoulder. Suddenly Belle approached them, Ruby and Mulan following behind with arms linked. Emma's smile faded remembering belle's rant about herself and Regina. Regina seemed to catch the sudden change of emotion and looked at Belle. She could feel the tense air coming up.

'Hey Emma,' Belle said chirpily 'Hi Regina.' This surprised Emma a lot.

'Hi Belle," The blonde girl smiled, glad she was back to normal. Belle was wearing an outfit that wasn't like her.

Usually she would wear a belted top with black leggings and maybe some high heels, with sunglasses or a hat but she looked so laid back today, she had a striped orange T-shirt with skinny jeans and some flip-flops but the odd thing was she was wearing a scarf. She hated scarves more than anything, more than the girls here and that says something. Emma creased eyebrows, eyes boring into the light pink scarf around her neck.

'I thought you hated scarves.' Emma said confused, Belle smiled and looked at it and shrugged goofily.

'It was a gift.' She said eyes gleaming and lips playing a small smile.

'A gift?' Emma asked giggling. If the gift was a scarf; she must've really liked that person to wear it in public.

She nodded excitingly. 'Girl talk?' Emma asked her as the other squealed, Ruby and Mulan stood near a locker behind and waited to be invited to the girl talk also.

'Girl talk.' She responded. Emma looked at Regina as she scoffed playfully.

'Really Swan? I'm a girl too idiot' her tone full of sarcasm. Emma nodded and gave an apologetic smile as she grinned and kissed Emma's forehead which made her heart skip a beat. Belle widened her eyes and smiled at them.

'You have some talking to do also young lady.' Emma smiled, Ruby and Mulan then came over..

'Bye babe.' Regina breathed.

'Bye.' Emma whispered as Belle dragged her off to the bathroom. Looking back at Regina as she became more distinct, Emma waved at her and she did the same. The last thing she saw was her adorable smile Regina showed this morning before the girls took a sharp corner.

* * *

They entered the ladies room, all girls looked at Belle and smiled as they noticed the excitement filling her eyes.

'You must really like this person,' Mulan say and she nodded.

'She is so amazing, kind, flirty, cheesy.' Belle added.

'Just like me,' Ruby winked at her and the girls chuckled too.

'You're never going to believe who it is though.' She said.

'Who is it?' Emma asked.

Belle swayed her finger in front of Emma, 'I want it to be a total surprise." She exclaimed.

'By the way,' Ruby smirked turning to Emma. 'Regina Mills huh.' Emma could feel the heat on her cheek, looking down at her feet grinning like a child.

'Yeah,' she said quietly.

'Dating?' Mulan said with hope in her tone and Belle gleamed; she must really like this girl she's dating to be happy about Emma's relationship with Regina.

Emma nodded again, the girls squealed and hugged her tightly. 'Congratulations baby.' Belle hummed in her ear.

'You too.' She said back.

As she suddenly jumped back with her 'I got an idea' face which is never a good idea. Belle placed her hands on her hips and smiled widely.

'How about we have triple date at my house?' She squeaked as Emma stood shocked.

'Triple date?!'

She nodded and jumped up and down. 'It'll be perfect just some dinner and maybe a movie, Ruby and Mulan you up for it?'

Ruby looked at Mulan who spoke for them, 'definitely would be great to get to know the famous Regina Mills and mystery girl.'

'Emma?'

'I don't know...' She said hesitantly.

'You'll love her. Please Emma?' Belle begged.

'Come on Swan,' Ruby winked.

The girl looked at her best friends face, which was so etched with happiness and love that Emma hadn't seen in a long time; Belle deserved this kind of happiness.

'I'll ask Regina about it. I'll text you if I'm coming or not okay?' Emma and Regina literally officially dated this morning like hell she's going to agree to a triple date before they have had their first date but Emma prayed she'd agree..

The first bell suddenly rang causing Emma to wince. They exchanged looks and smiled faintly.

'See you later.' Belle said giving each a hug and walked out going to her class. They waved at her and as she did the same and went around a corner. As the others headed to class, maths book still in hand, Emma kept thinking about the double date and Belle's mystery girl that made her not care about Emma and Regina dating.

The girl yelled at the top of her lungs about Regina and Emma yet now she's totally cool about the, going out. Emma really wanted to meet this girl now, finger crossed that Regina would come too. Today, everyone seemed happy which was a start.

* * *

Sitting there in Mr Booth's class silently tapping her foot as he went over last week's homework but Emma couldn't help thinking about Regina. Like what she was doing. Was she in class? Or did she ditch? Was she staying focused in class or goofing off like usual? For a smart girl who's school counsellor she's not very involved with school.

Suddenly she felt a vibrate in her back pocket. Looking up she saw Mr Booth's back turned to the board as he wrote down an equation. Quickly yet quietly taking out her phone Emma found a text from Regina.

 _Regina: Miss Swan, are you focusing in maths class?_

 _Emma: Yes, and you should be also._

 _Regina: Haha, I'd much rather talk to you._

 _Emma: Well I am Emma Swan._

 _Regina: Obviously, that's why I love you._

 _Emma: I love you more x_

Mr Booth headed towards Emma, who quickly tucked her phone under a thigh and sat up straight. He eyeballed her but shrugged it off. He laid down a piece of paper with about twenty maths equations. Dammit High school.

'Do these while I go to the toilet okay?' He asked.

'Alright.' Emma watched him smile at her and start heading out the door and shutting it. Once the sound of the door closed Emma pulled out her phone again.

 _Emma: Are you free after school?_

 _Regina: I don't know I'm pretty busy, I don't know if you noticed but I'm pretty famous babe._

Emma laughed at the iconic yet sarcastic text.

 _Regina: Yeah I'm free, what's up?_

 _Emma: Can you come home with me because I have something to discuss with you?_

 _Regina: It's only been a couple hours and you already want me to come home with you? You freaky girl._

 _Emma: You are such an ass; I've got to focus on this worksheet before Mr Booth comes back in. I'll see you later._

 _Travis: Alright, I'll see you later beautiful._

 _Me: Okay._

She put her phone away and started tapping fingers on the desk mind about Belle and her mysterious girl. She hoped Regina would like her.

* * *

Belle opened the back door to the school like Zelena told her too. She looked at the text she sent me this morning.

 _Zelena: Meet me in the back of the school when the first bell rings. x_

Getting giddy in her flip flops just thinking about Zelena, not understanding why she wanted Emma and Regina to come over and Ruby and Mulan. But assumed it was so she could tell Regina that she was dating her.

Sure Emma and Regina weren't going to expect this, Belle dating Regina's sister! Today felt like such a dream come true. Emma was her friend again, her and Zelena dating, Emma and Regina dating, Ruby and Mulan. Everything was great and she intended it to stay that way. She couldn't wait for that night.

Zelena's red Volvo came up and Belle smiled seeing red hair and an adorable grin.

'Get in baby.' Zelena cooed, Belle following instructions.

She leaned over and kissed the girl softly on the lips, 'Did you tell Emma about the date?'

'And Ruby and Mulan. Just like you wanted.'

'Did you tell her that it was me?' Belle shook her head as Zelena smirked wickedly. Eyes dark but extremely hot, she licked her bottom lip and gave Belle another kiss on the lips but a bit rough.

'Good girl,' she breathed before they drove off to her apartment again.


	12. Pre-Triple Date Antics

**Where do you think the story is going? What do you want to happen? Are you enjoying it? Swanqueen for the win? Aren't you the lucky ones 2 chapters in a day ;)**

 _ **Pre-Triple Date Antics**_

The day went by as usual for Emma Swan, accept that Regina was much more around, she visited Emma's locker every other class. Walked her there and then has small chats, saying goodbyes after hugs and pecks on the cheek.

Classes were on as normal and before Emma would know it, it would be time to go home. She slammed her locker, carrying bags on her shoulder. Leaning against the locker waiting for Regina to come since she was her only way home. Footsteps came towards her and the blonde grinned to herself.

'Regina there-' She looked up to see it was definitely not Regina, it was Mal, Ursula and Cruella. They looked at Emma as all of them frowned.

'Oh, Hey guys.' Emma said embarrassed.

'So,' Mal muttered. 'You are dating Regina then...' Emma could see her eyes dull at the sound of it.

'Yeah, I am.' Emma muttered. Mal's features darkened more as Emma could see her taking deep breaths in and out. Pursed lips and nodding slowly. Ursula and Cruella stayed quiet as they watched both of them closely.

Mal rubbed the back of her neck and groaned loudly before slamming a hand across a locker causing Emma to wince and quickly fled somewhere else as Emma watched her shadow put her hoodie up.

'Sorry Emma about that.' Ursula assured her. 'We'll see you around.' She gave a slight hug and Cruella didn't say anything and left with Ursula. Leaving Emma there dumbfounded.

* * *

Emma walked to Regina's car with the brunette trailing behind her. Mal, Mal, Mal; that's all she could think about. Why did she seemed so pissed to hear Emma and Regina were dating? Does...Does she like her? What the hell is going on?! Mal can't like her they're just friends. Was she jealous? Or was it because of something else? Emma's mind was such a mess.

'Emma.' The blonde heard Regina's voice say, Emma saw that she was beside her now with worry in her eyes, Regina faced her and held both Emma's hands - making her face Regina, she continuously rubbed them softly with her thumb.

'What's wrong?' Regina asked softly as Emma shrugged and faked a smile, she couldn't tell Regina what happened with Mal or else Regina would be madder and yell at her or worse.

'Nothing, just a bit tired that's all.' Regina smiled faintly but nodded, opening the door for Emma, who quickly climbed in as she did the same for the driver's seat. The blonde sighed placing her bag on her lap.

They start driving towards Emma's house; Regina leaned over and gripped her hand on Emma's. Intertwining it and suddenly Emma forgot about Mal.

'What is it that you wanted to talk about?' Regina asked, gulping Emma half smiled.

'Well, Belle is dating someone I think.' Emma said.

'Okay..? What does that have to do with us?' She asked as Emma held onto Regina's hand tighter.

'She wants us to go on a triple date with her and Ruby and Mulan too.' The girl said slowly. Regina had her poker face on. Not smiling or frowning. She just sat there driving while holding Emma's hand.

'Well?' Emma asked, Regina looked over at her and smirked, which could be a good sign.

'Belle wants us to go on a triple date.' The brunette repeated, Emma nodded.

'Yeah at her house.'

'No.' She bluntly said as Emma parted her mouth into an 'o'

'No?' Emma said with her forehead raised.

'No.' The stubborn voice repeated again as Emma turned body to her.

'Why not?'

'I don't do double date's Emma, let alone triple.' Regina said as her partner frowned.

'Please.'

'We haven't even had our first date yet dead.' Regina muttered 'We have just been dating since this morning and you want to have a double date.'

'I know it sounds stupid but please,' Emma begged as Regina looked over at her 'For me.'

Sighing and shaking her head, ' I just have a really bad feeling about this princess.'

'Don't worry; we'll just stay for a movie and some dinner.' Emma said reassuring her 'Besides what's the worst thing that could happen?'

Shrugging she smiled at Emma, 'Yeah alright, I'll guess I'll do it. But you better reward me later.' She winked as Emma rolled her eyes playfully, leaning over to her, giving a soft kiss on the cheek as Regina's eyes widened in surprise.

'I should listen to you more often.' Regina breathed.

* * *

Opening the door, sticking keys back into her bag, leading Regina inside. Parents already left for work so it was just Emma and Regina home. She was thankful as she wouldn't have to hear her parents fangirl over her partner.

Dropping bags on the couch, she took out her phone to text Belle that Regina agreed to the unexpected double date. Once she hit send she suddenly felt strong arms around her waist as she looked over to see Regina's head resting on her shoulder. A playful grin was on the girls lips, Regina closed eyes and swayed them. Giggling softly as Regina hummed which echoed in Emma's ear.

'You don't know how much I have always wanted to do this.' Regina whispered into Emma's ear and Emma couldn't help but crack a flushed smile.

'When did you know you liked me?' She asked surprised at herself to have said that. Regina stayed silent for a moment as stopped swaying her. Unraveling arms around Emma and spun her around to meet dark yet beautiful brown eyes. Hands intertwining with Emma's as she smiled flashing teeth.

'When we were in your room reading after that party,' she breathed, 'We both were reading, we had no physical contact, we didn't even talk to each other that much. When I flirted with you - it was to test if you were like other girls. Demanding and easy to get but you weren't to my surprise which interested me.'

She kissed Emma's hand which made her blush even more. 'I saw your eyes light up as you read your book, I watched you as your dainty fingers carefully turned each page as if you were completely absorbed in it and surprisingly it was fascinating for me when I saw your reactions. Then suddenly I realised that I wanted to make you mine even if it was the last thing I'd do.'

Emma was in awe as Regina continued to speak. It was more than she expected to hear, but she was utterly and completely glad that Regina had said so much.

'You make me feel differently, like it's a feeling I'ver never had before with any other person.' She flushed with embarrassment. 'Me and you: we were just sitting there silently reading and for once in my life I felt normal or at ease and at that moment I knew that maybe I needed you.'

Tears started to rise, Emma smiled widely. Her answer was unbelievably wonderful and if Emma Swan could die now - she would die happy. Regina slightly chuckled, rubbing tears away as they streamed down Emma's cheeks.

'Sorry, was that too cheesy?' Regina asked, both letting out a laugh/sob. Emma quickly shook her head and hugged her tightly. She'd never had anyone show such emotion towards her, especially from such an ice queen like Regina.

It was evident both of them had baggage. Emma the girl that loved books and sport but suffered from loneliness and isolation from others. Distance was her way of survival but now she'd let this person in.

Regina the girl that was loved by many but alone in the way that no one knew the real her. She was misunderstood, so was Emma. But now they understood each other; no longer alone.

'It was perfect.' Emma whispered while Regina wrapped arms around her and tightly hugged back.

The brunette breathed, Emma snuggled her face into her neck: probably getting a wonderful T-shirt soaked with overwhelmed tears.

* * *

After that breathtaking moment, both were plopped on the sofa watching more 'Once Upon a Time'. Regina's arm around Emma's shoulder, laying there in comfort, as relaxed as possible.

Emma heard her phone give off a chime and she glanced over to Regina not taking any note of it, eyes were glued to the TV. She swore Regina was now hooked on the show. Grinning she reached over to her phone seeing Belle's name flash up.

Belle: _Come over tonight around 9pm.x She is dying to meet you two!_

 _Emma: Alright and I'm sure Regina is dying to meet her too xoxo_

She looked up at Regina to see she was still completely oblivious to her texting as eyes lit up watching closely at the screen: which only caused Emma to grin again. Oh yeah she's excited to meet her alright.

 _Belle: Okay, see you at 9 then! Xx :)_

Looking at the time which read 6:30 she realised they had three more hours till the dinner.

'Belle says that the dinner is at 9.' Emma said to Regina, who nodded and continued to watch the show.

'Should I make something?' Emma blurted out which caused Regina to stare at her and raise eyebrows.

'Make something?'

'Yeah, I mean should I cook something for the date?' Emma said, Regina laughed and laid down, Emma crawled on top of her chest.

'No,' she answered 'Don't make anything: Belle and her girl will do whatever.'

'But I kind of feel weird not bringing anything.' Emma whined, Regina smiled softly.

'Well I don't know really: I have never been to a triple date before. I'm just glad Ruby and Mulan are going they seem nice.

'Neither have I and I'm glad you think so your Ladyship.' Emma agreed. 'How about I make something then?'

Regina nodded and Emma kissed her on the forehead. 'Care to join?

'I would be honored to help you make an apple turnover if you accept dear.'

* * *

Washing the sauce off of hands at the sink Emma again felt Regina's arms come behind her.

'That was fun.' Regina said. 'Were you impressed of my cooking skills princess?'

Emma hummed and nodded, 'But your cutting could use some improvement.'

'Ouch.' She said grabbing the towel and drying hands off. 'My cutting skills are amazing babe. I'll have you know that I make the best turnover in all of Storybrooke.'

'Yeah right.' Emma muttered to him 'Your slices are about an inch wider than mine.'

'The more the merrier.' She simply said throwing the towel at Emma, smirking she threw it back.

'You shouldn't start something Emma.' Regina warned scoffing.

'Try me.' Emma taunted, Regina grinned and started grabbing the sink towels throwing them rapidly at Emma.

'Come on Regina!' She yelled at her to get out of the bathroom.

'Hold on a minute Miss Swan!' She echoed out the bathroom.

'We have 15 minutes to get there! Hurry up!' Emma stormed into her room; peeling clothes off to change. Putting a teal tank top on with a denim jacket and black skinny jeans with flats. A light cough was heard and Emma spun around to meet Regina's dark eyes, who scanned Emma's body and licked lips.

'Maybe you should close the door before stripping off.' Regina chuckled, eyes turning into lust; she winked at Emma and left to head downstairs. Emma's cheeks flushed and head hot, trying to register that Regina saw her naked - well almost naked. She had a bra and panties on, thank god.

As she steadily headed downstairs to meet Regina, with hands in her pockets and a sly look on her face, she could tell she was not going to like the car ride there.


End file.
